Budo x Ayano x Taro The Rejection
by iDimensional
Summary: Ayano Aishi finally eliminted all her rivals, she could now confess to Senpai, but then Senpai rejected her! Ayano Aishi couldn't accept it and is planning her revenge on Taro Yamada. As she plans her revenge, she discovered Budo Masuta, leader of the Martial Arts club, likes her! Will Ayano give her heart to Budo over the one who broke her heart? Stick around to find out more!
1. Chapter 1 Preview The rejection

**Yandere Simulator** _Budo x Ayano x Taro "The Rejection"_

 _{Now looking from Ayano Aishi's/Yandere-Chan's POV}_

I can't feel anything. In my earliest memories all I could remember were hospitals. I remember hearing the doctors saying that I was broken and I couldn't be fixed. For as long as I can remember, I was different, I don't act like the other children. I could see them happy, I could see them sad. I could see them scared, I could see them angry, I could see them sorrow. Soon enough, my father got into depression and worried for me everyday. All he wanted was a normal family.

When I go to school, I am usually a target for the bullies because I am different from them. This was my childhood and it went on like this for quite a while. But it came to a day where I was done with, tired of the bullying and I took pity for my father. So I pretended to be normal when I'm around other people. I pretended to be happy, I pretended to be sad, I pretended to be happy for others, I pretended to be sorry for others. I also pretended to like what others like too. I got a gaming console, I started reading a lot of mangas and I also started to surf the net for the sake of acting normal. And for the sake of building a character and personality the society would accept. It's not as bad as it may sound. My father was finally happy, he finally had a normal family. And the bullying stopped. I was accepted by others. But a fact is still a fact, I still feel nothing on the inside, I am hollow, I am empty. I am broken. Humanity wasn't a part of me.

Deep down, I think my father knows that I was pretending all along. He knows that I'm broken, I know that I'm broken, but I don't care. This is normal for me. My father still worries for me but this is my faith, my destiny to be emotionless for eternity. But hope struck when my mother said these very words right before my vision which I will never forget, "Ayano, I was the same like you when I was your age but one day you will meet a special someone which will make you feel complete."

I always looked forward to what my mother said for it is my only hope. But sometimes, things seemed so messed up until I can't even feel the spark of hope in me anymore. But that doesn't stop me from pretending someone I'm not and live life like it should. But then for the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving. Now I finally understand what it means to be human. To be alive. I'm addicted to the way this special someone makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. He is everything to me, he is my Senpai. And now, someone is trying to take him from me. She wants him, but not in the same way that I want him. She could never appreciate him the way I do. She doesn't deserve him. I swore that he belongs to me alone. She has taught me a new emotion... Rage. I want to stop her. I want to hurt her. I want to kill her. There is nothing I won't do for Senpai. I won't let anyone come between us. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. I won't let anyone take him from me. Nothing else matters. No one else matters. Senpai will be mine. He doesn't have a choice.

It is now Friday after-school at 6:15pm and I am walking down an empty street. But it was different today, and I feel different. I am not stalking my Senpai and I will never stalk him ever again. After what he had done to me, he doesn't deserve anyone's love. Ha... Doesn't he know how much I have sacrificed for him? Haha... He was suppose to complete me?! Hahaha... But he did teach me a new emotion... Heartbroken, and I want Revenge. As soon as I reach home, the Senpai Shrine will be destroyed.

 _{Now going to a flashback_ }

 _{Now looking from Narrator's POV}_

"Ayano Aishi!" The teacher, Rino Fuka scolded.

"Huh?" Yandere-Chan snapped out of her daydream about Senpai. "Y-Yes? Fuka-sensei?"

"Could you please pay attention in class, Miss Aishi?" Rino Fuka said. Although she has her manners but she doesn't sound nice nor polite.

"Yes, Fuka-Sensei. I am so sorry..." Yandere-Chan stood up and took a bow to show a sign of sympathy but really, she doesn't feel sorry, scared, guilty or sympathetic.

"Miss Aishi, your new behaviour of not paying attention in class is really getting out of hand, I won't let you off that easily this time!" said Rino Fuka.

Ayano showed no expression, she looked dull. She just stood there and waited for what 'brutal' punishment the teacher could think of.

Rino Fuka smirked and raised an eyebrow, then she pouted, "Say the exact same words which I said last." Then she started tapping her feet. "We're all waiting..."She added a little tone in her sentence knowing that Ayano couldn't possibly say everything she said last.

The class gasped. This shall be interesting. It was true that Ayano Aishi wasn't listening but she knows that psychology could get her out of anything and boy, was great at psychology! She psychologically thought about it and said in a dead serious face, "Say the exact same words which I said last. We're all waiting." She also added the tone the teacher used in her statement.

The class smirked, some even giggled. Rino Fuka was beaten by her own game. Her eyes widened. She wanted to say something but she couldn't, what can she possibly say? Ayano was right.

"She is technically correct, Fuka-Sensei" said Koharu Hinata.

Rino Fuka sighed and turned to face the blackboard, "Very well, I will repeat myself and you better write it down, Miss Aishi." She stared at Yandere-chan with a cold glare. Yandere-Chan took out a piece of paper and pen and started writing. Rino Fuka, believing that Ayano was actually taking notes, not knowing that she was actually writing a letter for her Senpai.

 _{Now looking at Ayano Aishi/Yandere-Chan's POV}_

During lunch, I walked up to Senpai's locker. The sight of his locker makes me think about his sweet face. I had the letter in my hand, and I was so nervous. When I came close to his locker, I could smell little of his magnificent scent. It made me blush. I looked at my hand and my heart was bumping fast. But then I told myself, "I AM going to tell him my feelings and how much he means to me, I hope he understands." I took a deep breath and shove the letter in the locker's line gap. I wanted to make sure the letter was obvious to see in his locker, so I tip-toed so that my eye could reach the level of the locker's line gap. And there it was, my pink and white concealed envelope leaning on to the door of his locker. I took this opportunity to take a look at his stuff, his textbooks were there. His locker was so tidy, oh, I love my dear Senpai. I kissed his locker and scooted off to walk around the school campus and thought to myself, "Today is the last day you would see an emotionless Ayano Aishi, on Monday would be a brand-new me!" I went in my classroom and hoped for class to start soon, if I know that class would start sooner, I know that I am some time sooner to see my Senpai.

{Now looking from Taro Yamada's POV}

I was quietly reading my favorite book, "The nature of humanity". I was obsorbed in the content of the book til' I didn't want to end the book but someone distured my joyous moment by tapping on my shoulder. I looked up and I was surprised to see Budo Matsuta. "Y-Yes? How may I help you, Budo?" I replied.

"Hey, Yamada. Do you allow people going up to your locker, checking what's in the locker, kiss the locker, then leave?" asked Budo.

At first I thought he was just teasing me and we could just laugh this off but he looked dead serious. Then I quickly stammered, "Are you kidding?! I certainly do not! Wha-" But then I got cutted off by Budo.

"Well, my club members and I saw a girl doing that at the corridor while going to our club-room. We want to check with you first. One of my members were able to identify who was that, they said her name was Ayano Aishi or something, her friends call her Yan-Chan. And she was doing that to your locker. Might wanna...check your locker."

I was shocked right now, staring at Budo with my mouth hanging down as if I had just seen a ghost. I closed my book and said real slowly, "WE better check it down..." I emphasized on the 'we'. I am NOT going to go alone, I needed Budo to fight off this weirdo.

I stood up and we walked towards my locker. I unlocked it and opened the little door, a letter floated gently down to the ground. Budo helped me picked it up and gave it to me, "Thanks, Budo." I thanked him and opened the letter. Then a sweet scent came out from the unsealed envelope. "Smells nice..." Budo complemented. I gently took out the letter and opened it. I faced it in an angle where Budo and I can both see the letter. It said~

Dear Taro-Senpai,

I have always admired you from a rather far distance but I don't think you have ever noticed me. We crossed each other's paths before, I hope you could picture something. I wrote this to invite you to meet me under the cherry-blossom tree after school today at 6:00pm. Please be on time. I have something to tell you. Please be there.

Sincerely, Ayano Aishi

"Hey, it's that Ayano girl!" said Budo.

"I don't have a good feeling about meeting her, she seems pretty strange from your description..." I replied. I do want to meet her to show my presence, but I don't think I want to be alone with her.

"Just turn down whatever she has to say!" Budo said. It is a pretty good advice and I think I am going to take it.

 _{Now looking from Ayano-Aishi's/Yandere-Chan's POV}_

It is now 5:58pm, I am so excited to finally confess to my Senpai. I want him to accept it, I need him to accept it or I won't be complete. I walked up to the cherry-blossom tree, he wasn't there yet, it made sense, I stated to be there at 6:00pm. I finally reached the tree. I heard footsteps running behind me, I turned around and there I saw... My Senpai~

 _{Now looking from Taro Yamada's POV}_

"Cherry-blossom tree, cherry-blossom tree," I thought to myself. "What could this weirdo want to do under this cherry-blossom tree?" I got closer to the cherry-blossom tree and there I saw someone standing there. I took a look at the letter one more time and walked up to the person. It was pretty sure it was Ayano. I spoke in my gentlest voice not wanting her to suspect anything, "Are you Ayano Aishi?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Taro-Senpai, I wanted to tell you something..." she looked so nervous and she was blushing, her face was bright red.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Taro-Senpai, I like you. I hope you feel the same and accept me to be a part of your life" she said. She was smiling, she looked adorable but I can't, I remembered Budo's words and I took his advice so it is time for me to do it what he said.

"Ayano Aishi..." I started. She looked up, she was brighter than before. "I don't know how to say this but... I won't accept your confession, I even barely know you."

She quickly lost her smile, she hesitated and said, "I-I don't understand... What?" I could sense she had a lump in her throught. I couldn't stand to break a girl's heart but I must be honest with her, "I can't accept your confession, Ayano. Look, you are a very sweet girl and all but I don't really know you."

She started to tear up a little and grabbed my shoulders, she went up to my face and said, "Then accept me and you could know me!" I can't stand to see her tear up. Then I replied, "It is not just that, you act pretty strange around me and that makes me uncomfortable..." She let go of me and fell to her knees and started crying. Then I said, "Not only that but, someone saw you do some wierd things to my locker and that really freaked me out."

"You don't understand, do you?" she said. She calmed down a little and she got up on her feet. "Taro, I NEED you!" she empathized on the 'need'. "You see, I have a medical condition where I couldn't feel emotions, but with you around, I suddenly could feel emotions I never felt. That is why I need you to complete me and save me from this emptiness. It runs in my mother's side..." she ended there, I guess she didn't want to talk about her mother. And then she continued. "Taro, please understand... I can't live a normal life without you!" Her tears ran down her cheeks and fell to the ground.

I didn't believe what she said, she is crying in front of me. Can't she cry without me around? I usually see her acting normal around people. "What do you mean? I see you like a normal person around people but you act wierd near me!" I exclaimed. She stepped back and rest her back on the tree and said, "If I knew you wouldn't accept me, I wouldn't have lost my sanity and do things for you..." I was confused so I asked, "What do you do when you lost your sanity?"

She looked very sorry and dull then said," I had rivals, 10 rivals. Each one I sacrificed myself, risked my life to eliminate them. They each have a crush on you, except for your sister. First off was Osana, I pushed her in the fountain while she was reading the book you borrowed her, you scolded at her and she ended her own life because she thinks you wouldn't forgive her. Next, Amai, she was cooking in the club room and I took the knife she was using carefully while wearing gloves and killed a student. The police found her fingerprints on the knife I used for the dead corpse and she got arrested. After that is Kizana, she was very popular, if I killed her, people would be curious so I suited her with someone so she will have a love-life to deal with. Then Oka, leader of the occult club. I summoned a demon to kill Oka and that was the end of that. Next was Asu, I added sleeping pills in her bento which will take effect after-school. During swim team practice, she slept while swimming and she drowned. My next rival was Muja Kina, You were sick for a week and kept on visiting Muja, so I threatened her to stay away from you and put on some appropriate clothing and she listened, she was easy. Another teacher rival would be Mida Rana, she was your subsitute teacher for a week, she was trying to seduce you and I can't stand it! So I paid a student in our school to suduce Mida, she was held back from you for a week, then she left. Next, Osoro, leader of the delinquents, I framed her for stealing a student's property, stealing and copying answer sheets and taking panty shots and she was expelled. I would die if I hurt Hanako, your sister. I didn't want to see you sad so I became good friends with your sister and convinced her to let you have a girlfriend and she agreed, I was hoping to have a chance with you. Megami Saikou, the toughest of them all, I tranquilized her and brought her home, I sent a clip of Megami tied up in my basement and her father would remove Megami's position as school president and reduce her reputation by announcing her dark secrets, after the agreement, I let her free. You see Senpai I did so much so that you would be mine and all I need you to do is accept me and let me be in your life..."

I was in shock, this demon in this innocent girl's body killed my friends, threatened people, bribed people just because they had a crush on me. Believing I will accept her? She is bloody!

But she did peacefully eliminate my sister because she cared about my feelings. But I still won't accept her. "You're a demon! I will never have a freakshow be a part of my life!" I scolded. I can't believe I lost my manners. What did I just do? I will never scold a girl, even Ayano, but it is too late to take that back now.

Ayano looked much more freaky, as if she lost her sanity, she got closer to me with an evil grin on her face, I stepped back, she pulled out a knife from the back of her skirt. She was heading for... Me! She said, "But you wouldn't save me, you wouldn't complete me. Guess I have to complete you." She ran towards me and raised the knife on top of me, I bent down and curled up like a ball, putting my hands on my head, guess this is where I die, without a love-life, knowing the evil truth. I was waiting for a stab but nothing, I looked up, Ayano was hesitating, her eyes widen, she was frozen, as if she had seen a ghost. Then she dropped her knife, and let a tear run down, pretty soon crying. She sat on the ground and wouldn't stop sobbing, I got up and walked up to her, "Go, go, just leave me alone! Now I know that I could never be completed, I will forever be empty, I will never feel emotions." she sobbed. "Taro-senpai, you didn't save me..." she looked up at me. "I have the hands of a bloody murderer. My mother was like me..." Ayano stood up and rubbed away her tears as she continued. "But she kidnapped my father and forced him to be hers when he refused, but I won't be the same to you." she walked up to me and got close to my face. I could still see tears in her eyes. "I will continue life as it was fate... To not have humanity... To be forever empty... Because you couldn't save me..." she walked away and headed to the school gate. I stood there as I saw this girl walk away without turning back to take a look. She is someone I should hate for she is a murderer, but I couldn't but feel sorry for her, she murdered for me. I feel sorry for her not able to have humanity, I feel sorry for not able to save her while I still can. "I'm sorry, Ayano." I whispered as she had already left school campus. I looked at the weapon on the floor, I picked it up and looked at the knife thinking about what she had done over these weeks, I don't know why but I... sorta... like her. She wants love, and she could only get it from me. She needs me... I thought about it and I could see and say this was love, this weapon, she could have killed me but she stopped because she stopped out of love. I will keep this to show my love for Ayano..."I love you, Ayano." I whispered as I left school campus.

 _{End of flashback}_

 _{Now looking at Ayano Aishi's/Yandere-Chan's POV}_

I had never cried in my life it felt... nice but... The Rejection, it hurts. Now I see that I must live life being empty, emotionless, hollow. I need to plan my revenge on Taro Yamada, maybe... Some sort of training? I might be in the Cooking Club but I can quit and join the Martial Arts club! Yeah! I am in the Cooking Vlub because I could get lot's of weapon in my hands without looking suspicious but I want to be a weapon myself. Joining the Martial Arts club allows me to be a full-time weapon myself, a person can't take away a human if the human is weapon right? But they can because... I'm not human... Whatever, on Monday, I will quit the Cooking Club and join the Martial Arts Club, then I can start plotting my Revenge...

 _ **{End of character's POV, now you are in your own POV, what do you think? Tell me in the comment section below!}**_


	2. Chapter 2 Saturday Dramatization

Yandere Simulator Budo x Ayano x Taro "Saturday Dramatization"

 ** _{Now looking from Ayano Aishi's/Yandere Chan's POV}_**

It is now Saturday, I would usually go to Taro Yamada's house to clean up his room and look through his trash to get some precious items for my Senpai Shrine, I always got in through his window, I always wanted to go in by his front door but I would be questioned by his family members, I hate being questioned. Now, I despite Taro Yamada, you think that I will go to his house and clean up the mess in his room?! Or go through his trash just for some stupid Senpai Shrine?! This Saturday would be wasted, speaking about Senpai Shrine... I looked behind me from my position on the bed, there stood the great wooden shrine which held the items of Taro Yamada, each item would have a special slot to be placed in. I got off my bed and walked over to the Senpai Shrine.

"I swore on Friday to destroy you and every item that you hold, Taro Yamada. But I can't stand to destroy the wooden shrine since it's passed down from my mother, before Ryoba Aishi was my great grand-mother... I am not sure about my other relatives since we are not close but this shrine was built by the first Yandere-Aishi... I really want to destroy you though..."

I thought about it for quite a while, I stared at the shrine for quite a long time, but all that came to me was hatred and the feeling of delight I would be in once I got revenge on Taro Yamada. I clenched my teeth together, my fists formed out of anger. I smashed my fist on the table which was carrying the shrine, I looked up at the Shrine, the first thing I saw was Senpai's portrait. "You... must... be... ELIMINATED!", I shouted.

I took the whole shrine out of anger and stomped in to the basement, I rapidly shook the shrine I held in my hands, all of Taro Yamada's items fell on to the ground. The picture frame's glass shattered to a million pieces. His pair of boxers floated gently to the ground. His disgusting bloody bandage swiftly dropped to the ground. His harden, disgusting filled with bacteria piece of gum dropped down to the ground without hesitation, His broken-tipped pencil dropped to the ground with a 'knock' sound. His lock of hair dropped to the ground creating a hairy mess. His button from his uniform dropped to the ground with a 'click' sound. His toothbrush fell to the ground, it reminded me of using it to brush my teeth, yuck. His half eaten apple fell to the ground, it was brownish-black and moldy. His bento fell to the ground, it had ants and croaches in it, it must have been because it wasn't washed when I took it. Lastly, a crushed canned of soda fell on the ground, I can't believe I picked up so much garbage!

I gently placed the fragile, wooden cupboard aside, and stared at the pile of trash on the floor, "All this trash... All this garbage... Nicely kept by me before... Shall be... _DESTROYED_!" I said while clenching my teeth, I emphasized on the word 'destroyed'. My hands formed into a pair of fists out of anger again. I looked around in the basement and saw the pile of boxes, inside were weapons, or shall I say tools I use for torturing the students at Akademi High, I stomped up to the boxes and looked through all of the boxes, I was finding a suitable weapon for destroying the junk on the floor. "A knife, A pair of siccors, A flamethrower... A falmethrower, it is a nice weapon but I never used a flamethrower before... Well, there is a first time for everything... Now where is the gasoline?" I grinned as I grabbed a bottle of gasoline in one hand and the flamethrower in the other. "Usually I will use a box of matches since Info-Chan only have that and it is easy to hide it but... Hahahaha" I laughed as I pour the bottle of gasoline on the items. "Let's spice it up!" I grinned as I lost my sanity. I started up the flamethrower. I faced the snout of the falmethrower at the items which were soaked in gasoline as fire spitted out of the snout. The gasoline caught the hint of fire and started burning all the items right away. I switched off the flamethrower and dropped it on the ground. I laughed maniacally as the fire rises and spreaded completely over the items, leaving only a pile of dust and ashes.

 _ **{Now looking from Taro Yamada's/Senpai's (if you still believe Taro could be Ayano's Senpai) POV}**_

I just woke up from bed, I looked over to my alarm clock. "It is already 12:30pm?" I groaned as I got up from bed. I sat by the side of my bed as I looked around the room. "This place is a mess... But it was always clean when I woke up... I must had messed up my room yesterday... Urgh, yesterday..." I face-palmed myself with both of my hands, I remembered what happened yesterday. "I regret yesterday so much... Why can't I just accept Ayano, why did I deny her confession?"

I thought about it and tried to remember every single detail about yesterday. "Bu-Budo! He was the one who told me to turn down everything Ayano has to say! Just because he said she did something wierd, I thought bad about Ayano. What he said doesn't mean it was true! Yes, she might have killed some students... B-but...I didn't even see her, there was no proof! I am so stupid! Taro, you idiot!" That sentence made me remember about Osana, she was right when she told me that I was an idiot... But there is no use remembering Osana now, she ended her own life... I should probably take a shower, that should clear up my mind.

I left my room and walked up to the bathroom, it wasn't long until I got out. I got into a new set of clothes. I was walking back to my room as I was drying my hair with a towel. I entered my room and closed the door behind me, "As much as there is so many things going on, I still need to do my homework."

I walked up to my desk and opened my school-bag which rested by my desk. I got out my homework, and I sat in my chair. I was about to put my books on the desk, but I saw something which stopped me from placing my books, Ayano's knife. I created some space on my desk to place the books in my hands, after setting my books, I picked up the knife on the desk.

"Ayano's knife... She didn't use this to kill me yesterday, I would have been dead now if she haven't controlled herself, she stopped out of love... For me. This, this is a token of our love, and this represent our love very accurately, out love isn't as fragile like a piece of paper, it is still strong, even though we are heartbroken, we still know that we have that spark of love in us, and we will get back together very soon, our love is still very strong!" I said in pride. Just when I was admiring the token of my love, I heard a knock on my door.

"Big brother, are you in there?" I recognize this voice anywhere, it was my sister, Hanako Yamada. I inspected the place first before saying, "C-come in!". Realising that the knife was still in my hand after saying come in, I panicked. The door knob twisted, I still need to find a place to keep this knife. I looked at my desk and I saw my drawer. I quickly opened the drawer of my desk and dropped the knife in there, I closed the drawer without hesitation. Just when I closed the drawer, it was exactly the moment when Hanako entered the room, I tried to act cool.

"Big brother, you're awake!"she smiled as she said in excitement. "Y-yeah... I overslept... hehe..." I laughed it off, this conversation is getting awkward, I turned to face my sister. "How may I help you, Hanako?" I asked. "O-oh! Ta-Taro... I need to admit something..." she said while dabbing her fingers together, she was blushing and looked really shy.

 ** _{Now looking from Hanako Yamada's POV}_**

How can Taro understand? Well, he is my big brother... He loves me, he will understand, he must! And at the same time... I can finally use this moment to ask my long-awaited question. "Big brother... I'm sorry..." I started. "Sorry about what, Hanako?" he said, I could see that he was starting to worry. "You overslept today, Taro..." I said. "I know I overslept, so what has it have to do with whatever your admittance is?" he asked. Oh, big brother, I hope you forgive me. "Usually, you will wake up before me and go to my room and wake me up. But today, you didn't, so I know you overslept." I spitted out. "Okay...?" he replied. "I didn't bother to go to your room, so I went to downstairs to have some breakfast." I continued. "Oh yeah, breakfast... I didn't had breakfast this morning..." he started, but I cutted him off, "This morning, mother made kitty-cat shaped pancakes with eggs, they were so cute. So I finished mine immediately, you didn't came downstairs yet so I... I ate yours too... I'm sorry big brother, please forgive me." "I was about to say, I would eat bruch... Hehehe, it's okay, Hanako." he laughed. I was embarrassed but he forgave me, so I was very happy.

"Thank you, Big brother!" I said joyfully. "Is there anything else I could help you with, Hanako?" he asked, smiling. "Uh-um, yes, yes there is, Big brother." I said, it is now time to ask my long-awaited question. "Yes? What is it?" he asked. I took a deep breath and asked, "When are you getting a girlfriend, Big brother? You are in third year of High School... So where is your girlfriend?" I could read Taro like a book, I know if he has a girlfriend or not and he doesn't. But I read his expression, his eyes widened, he looks... disappointed. He slightly opened his mouth but no words came out. Oh dear, big brother, are you... heartbroken? I thought but instread I said, "It's okay, big bro-..." he cutted me off and said, "Didn't you used to say that you don't want me to have a girlfriend?" he grinned. "Um, yeah... But someone, I mean something changed my mind..." I smiled, trying to cover up the past truth. Taro turned to face his desk, "Why do you want me to have a girlfriend, Hanako? Is it because since Osana's gone, you don't have anyone to play with besides me?" he asked in a very gentle voice. That sentence stabbed me down to my soul, he got every detail for my question. I hesitated, "No-no, it's nothing like that big brother... I-I- um..." Then he said, "It's okay, Hanako, I've got my eyes on a special certain someone..." I could sense he is smiling. I leaped into the air, "YAY! My brother's gonna get a girlfriend, My brother's gonna get a girlfriend!" I chanted. "Now, now, Hanako, we still got homework to do, go do your homework, then we can play afterwards, after that, let's have a snack." He turned his head to my direction and then smiled his sweetest smile. "Thank you! Big Brother! Good luck with your special someone on Monday!" I winked. I left the room, and closed the door. I can't wait to see who was that special someone, and I can't wait to go to school on Monday.

 _ **{Now looking from Budo Matsuta's POV}**_

"I wonder what happened yesterday between Taro and that Ayano girl, boy was she wierd... I just hope Taro is in good condition, I can't wait to hear everything from Taro on Monday... Hmm... Monday, eh? I better teach the Martial Arts some new moves or two... I have my suspicions on that Ayano girl, all those deaths before... She might be linked to them for her being so wierd... Oh well, I might be over-thinking things." I shrugged it off and left the house to hang out with my friend on this sunny Saturday afternoon.

 _ **{End of Ch.2, End of Character's POV, what do you think, do you like where the story is heading? Tell me in the comments section below! Bye readers! Peace}**_


	3. Chapter 3 Revenge Plot: Monday Morning

**Yandere Simulator** "Revenge Plot: Monday Morning"

 _ **{Now looking from Ayano Aishi's/Yandere-Chan's POV}**_

It was 6:00am. An early riser, I would call myself. I got off the bed and tidied it up. I walked around the room to check if I needed to clean anything else up when something caught my eye-The Shrine. This grand, wooden cupboard that here stood before me, was... empty. "Perfect..." I grined. "Revenge Plot is in session, soon my revenge on Taro-Yamada will be finished." I told myself as I walked over to my bookshelf of mangas. "Revenge on Taro-Yamada will be sweet and delicious. I feel so _SORRY_ for him, he will be so scared, boo-hoo-hoo" I said sarcastically. "Now where is my Revenge Plot?" I questioned as I went through the manga books. Reading mangas has actually given me ideas on eliminating my rivals. Now, mangas could be useful for me on getting new ways and ideas to get my revenge on my nemisis or even said-my enemy, Taro-Yamada. "Ah-Ha, I found it!" I exclaimed. It was a scrapbook I created out of different manga pages I tore out from different manga books, inside were ways to eliminate my rivals and how to get revenge on my rivals who got they're way. Now I actually feel bad eliminating them. I would actually even let Kizana have Taro. Urgh... All of the 10 weeks of elimination was for nothing. The reason why I have this scrapbook was because Info-chan and I only agreed on working together for 10 weeks of rival elimination, now I need to be more careful plotting my schemes, she has her eyes on 6 screens for the whole school.

But on the 'bright side', I could finally try some new ways to get my revenge. "I'm over-thinking too much, now it's time to work on my revenge!" I said flipping through the pages. "Hmm... This page was out of the maga Kasamune-kun gets revenge, the character who was making his old crush whom made him heartbroken before in his childhood, to like him in high school only for him to dump her later on to get his revenge on her. Now that is a good revenge but doesn't fit in for my type of revenge." I said as I flipped through the next page. "And this page was from the manga Next. Although the manga wasn't about revenge but about hunting down the non-existed student in class 3-2. The deaths were amazing, I kind of wished I did that while eliminating my rivals in the past 10 weeks, but too brutal for the school to see. I wonder if I'm non-existent, or maybe even Taro is non-existent. If he is, then killing him is the best revenge!" I said in pride, hoping it was true as I flipped through the next page. "And I believe this page was from the manga 'Past Diary', once I thought that the story would be the same as my life with Taro but guess the ending was to be shortened to where I kill Taro for me. Sukki and Suno, two perfect lovers in the manga, when Sukki became god, he brought back all the lives he killed in the 2nd world, being god was boring for him at first, but good thing Suno found a way to get to Sukki in the God realm and start a new life in a new world!" I said.

"But I don't want to kill him, I want him alive and feel all the pain I was in for 17 years of my life." I snickered, I was about to laugh... maniacally, when I saw the clock in my room. "Wait, it is already 6:30am? I got to change and get to school quick, it will take me a while to change clubs and carry out my revenge!" I said in a hurry.

I quickly changed to my school uniform and raced to school on my bicycle. I did mark my words. Today, you will see a brand new me...

 ** _{In the morning, at school 7:00am}_**

I arrived at school, I was the first to arrive, I was always the first. "Now I have enough time to carry out part one of my revenge this morning." I told myself. I brought out my manga scrapbook out of my bookbag and flipped through the pages. "This was the revenge I was planning of..." I grinned as I stared at the page. I hand drew this page, so all plans comes out from my head, and it all fits my style of revenge. "First I will quit the Cooking Club and join the Martial Arts Club, next I will make the leader of the Martial Arts Club, Budo Matsuta, to teach me and only me, the greatest attack and defence skills he took years to master in order to be in the position he is right now. But too far of, I am only capable to change clubs and convice Budo this morning, part one of my revenge will completed this morning if nothing stops me, or nothing enexpected happens..." I told myself.

All this while I was talking to myself, I sensed that someone was watching me, I sharply turned my head to look behind me but whoever was watching me quickly went back and hid behind the wall. My eyes gave whoever that person was suspense. I turned back to face my direction, "A stalker, eh? Well, two can play it that game." I said, I walked in to the school, pretending to proceed my daily routine, "Guess eliminating that stalker is in the morning session of my Revenge Plot, no one can know my backstory... The only person who knows is Taro, and that is exactly where my revenge starts." I said to myself as I walked among the students of Akademi High.

 ** _{Now looking from Taro Yamada's/Senpai's (if you beleive Taro can still be Ayano's Senpai) POV}_**

" *pant* - *pant* - *pant* - *pant* ~ that was close." I whispered to myself. "She really knows her surroundings, I guess that's needed during murder, you should never ger caught." I closed my eyes and make a mental marking in my heart. "I should learn how to do that in order to follow her and know her daily routine." As I opened my eyes, someone was crouching right next to me, staring at me. It startled me, "Gahhh!" I shouted, but still trying to keep it low and gentle. All the students who were just coming in stopped and stared at me, wondering what was wrong with me. "Hehehehe..." I awkwardly laughed as I scratched behind my head. _[Taro's reputation: -16]_

"Sorry, Big Brother, but did I startled you?" a familiar voice said. I turned to see who was beside me, it was of course-Hanako, my younger sister. "What are you doing here, Hanako?" I whispered to her, kind of pissed off. Hanako looks sad, "Mother told me to follow you at all times and do what you always do because you are my role model! Besides, you are the one to bring me to school!" she whined.

"Ok, ok, Hanako." I said in my gentlest voice, I didn't want to see Hanako cry. After that, I sticked my head out to see if the coast was clear. "What are you doing, Big Brother?" Hanako questioned. "Umm..." I can't tell her just yet, or else she will think her own Big Brother is a wierdo. I just looked at her. I was surprised to see Hanako's face beamed with joy, she was like a shooting star. She came close to my face and asked, "Is it the special someone?!" She grinned in the most happiest way I've ever seen her. I used my hand and gently pushed her away from me, it was awkward talking about it but I still need to answer her in order to take that stupid grin off her face. "Y-yes, you could say that, Hanako." I stuttered. I turned away from her to continue watching my loved one, from afar.

 ** _{Now looking from Hanako Yamada's/Taro's sister's POV}_**

I was waiting all day, all night, all weekend for today! Oh, Big Brother is going to get a girlfriend! And I could finally see who that special someone is! But... Who is that special person? I can't be Taro's little sister whithout knowing who is Taro's girlfriend!

"Hmm... Who is he watching anyways?" I got on all fours like Taro, a little catting can't hurt, and Taro IS my role model... I got right under him and sticked my head looking under his head, so many girls, which one is she? I could sense that Taro is staring at me, then I heard him whisper to me, "What are you doing?" I got aside and then I replied, "Spying on your special someone, silly! My spy code is Cat-licious!" and I gave cat-hand-like salute to Taro. "And besides, I got all my gear!" I took out a cat-ears headband, and a cat tail connected to a piece of string. Taro was shocked, guess he has never seen this side of me before. But I didn't care, I put on my cat-ears headband and tied the rope around my waist, "Now that I look the part, I am ready to go, Big Brother!" He was even more shocked than before, his mouth dropped. Again, I didn't care, I NEED to know who that special someone is! I got on all fours and entered the gateway of Akademi High. Whoever this special someone is, you need to know Taro loves you.

 ** _{Now looking at Budo Matsuta's POV}_**

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, I'm late! It is 7:15am already and Club Training has already started!" I said in each breath as I run. I closed my eyes, it was like running through hell, you'll never look back to see where you came from, but you know you ain't making any progress. And this book-bag isn't any much help. I finally had the courage to open my eyes and hoped that I have made it closer to school. And I was, I was one lane away from school but then I noticed something weird, "Wait, is that Taro? What is Taro doing spying by the school entrance? Boy, are introverts weird..." then I suddenly I recalled the Friday business with that Ayano girl. I continued running down the lane, "Hey, Taro wait-" but I was cutted off the moment he walked into the school. I continued running, I felt I even ran faster than the first time I ran.

I finally reached my destination, I stopped exactly in front of the school gate, I had my hands on my knees, head down, panting. "I've... Never... Ran... This fast... In my life!" I said through each breath. I looked up after taking a few good breaths and saw Taro, which looks like he is shouting at his sister. "Why is Taro shouting at his sister? And why is Hanako dressed like a cat?" I asked myself. "I take back what I just said... The Yamadas' are weird..." I said to myself, then I rested the book-bag on my shoulders, acting like the cool guy I am, making my way up to Taro. Once I reached the siblings, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"What's up, Yamada?" I asked.

"Hey, Budo... I didn't see you there..." he said, clenching his teeth.

"Urgh, who are you even referring to?!" Hanako stammered. Man, calling people by their last name is confusing.

"Hehe... I was actually talking to your brother, Hanako..." I replied, awkwardly laughing.

She rolled her eyes in disgust, "We should better go inside, you are making us stand here like a couple of fools." she said, eye-balling at me.

"What did I do?! You are the one dressed like a cat." I thought.

We made our way in to the school, a couple of the students at Akademi High stared at us, most of them I knew. "God, this is embarrassing." I said under my breath. "So, _**Taro**_..." I emphasized on 'Taro', What happened last Friday?" asked, hoping for a decent answer.

"Uh... Um..." he started, unsure of what to say. "I'll tell you later..." he finally replied, then he was staring at Hanako, giving me a signal.

"Big Brother, if you didn't want me here, you could have just said so... I don't like following you around all the time, I could at least finally make some friends for once!" she stammered, then she stomped away.

"What's up with her?" I asked Taro. He just shrugged and replied, "She has been weird all morning..." We proceeded walking to school. Awkward silence. I broke the ice by saying, "So... Taro, again, what happened last Friday with that Ayano girl?" I asked.

"You happened."

"What do you mean I happened?"

"If only you would have shutted up that day, Ayano and I could have been together, but you wouldn't care, after all, she is just 'that Ayano girl' to you!"

"Wait - it was a confession?!"

"And you ruined it, just 'that Ayano girl', she's 'that Ayano girl'. She isn't 'that Ayano girl' !"

"Why do you defend her so much?! Do you like her or something?!"

"Maybe I do, but stay out of whatever Ayano and I are doing... You'll ruin it." then he walked away.

I was just shocked. He, Taro... The weirdo... Likes Ayano... The weirdo... Well, I suppose it can do, they are both weirdos... Perfect match in heaven!

I followed Taro in to the school because he looks like he was confused of where to go, "Hey, Taro! Wait up, would you!"

He slowed down allowing me to catch up, eventually made it close to him as we already arrived to the school lockers. We got to his locker first. He opened the door of his little compartment and got out his indoor shoes, he bent down and changed in to his indoor shoes, picking up his outdoor shoes, as he was about to place his outdoor shoes in to his locker, I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I have questions and I need answers, now." I said, putting on my most dead-serious face that I can pull. He laughed and said, "I also have questions and I need answers." He placed his outdoor shoes in his locker and closed the door shut.

We could do this in two different ways; One, we do it trade for trade, I trade in my answers for his answers; Two, we can do this the hard way-my way...

But let's just stick with the first one for now. "Very well then, I'll give you my answers if you give me your's." I said, keeping a dead tone.

"Works for me." He said, then he cleared his throat, turned around to face me and crossed his arms.

"Tell me, what kind of Club Leader would be late to his own club before his members? And what kind of person wouldn't lay off another person's business the moment he just came to school? Oh, and by the way, your club sucks, no one would join your club just because they want to. All the members in your club are there just because you force them to!"

I was shocked, is this really the Taro Yamada that I know? Taro would never start off a fight or say something to hurt another person. I got nothing to say, he was right... If I kept quiet, he knows that he had won, if I moved a muscle and let the anger through me take over, all I would do is punch him right in the guts and he would also know he is right. I was simply... Defeated. I saw a smirk on his face.

"Well, I may not be the best but remember, you are not the best too. You can say all the bad things about me but there is a hundred more bad traits about you. Enough said, I hope the best for you and Ayano." Then I walked over to my locker, just a few lockers away from Taro and changed my shoes, he still stood there with a grin on his face looking at me, after I changed my shoes I walked over to Taro, "Do anything you want now, discover everything about Ayano, but we will always be bros, I look forward to see you during class..." I said to him as I raced off down the hallways.

"Hey! Aren't you going to drop off your book-bag first?!" He called back to me. "No! I'm bringing my book-bag with me!" I shouted back. I raced down the hall as fast as I could, leaving a hint of an eye to look back, and there I saw Taro walking down the hallways ever so slowly following me, as I already turn round' the corner, shocked.

I arrived the club room, all the doors were closed, I heard punching and practicing noise, that's a relief. I turned back to see if Taro would be there but he was gone, maybe back there was an illusion. I used my forehand to clean off my sweat and fixed my hair to make it as if nothing has ever happened, while doing that, i heard a voice, "Budo-Senpai, is the practice over? Am I too late?" I turned to look, and she shocked me.

 ** _{Now looking at Ayano Aishi's POV}_**

No...it can't be... Am I already too late? I've barely done anything this morning for my revenge plot and the doors has already closed shut on me?! No... Just because of those stupid cooking club members...

 ** _{Now looking at your own POV}_**

 ** _Heh, heh, heh I left you in a cliffhanger, but don't worry, head on over to next chapter, you can escape! :D_**

 ** _But I'll love it if you can favourite and comment this, bye readers! Peace~_**


	4. 15 minutes ago

**_[Welcome to a flashback, I won't say much... enjoy]_**

 ** _{Now looking into Ayano Aishi's POV}_**

I raced down the hallways and I arrived right in front of the Cooking Club's room, still wondering who that stalker may be, I need to eliminate that stalker cause' this person seems like trouble, it may be the journalist mother was talking about... But I still need to focus on what's planned this morning and keep the stalker issue for the last if there's time. I sighed, preparing to make an impression of looking normal, I have no soul to their little pink place. My soul is empty then red then black.

I slid opened the doors and faked a smile, "Hello, everyone!" there is more people than usual today, there would only be the purple twin-drill hair girl, today seems like everyone is here. My eye caught the eyes of the purple twin-drill hair girl's eye.

"Yan-chan! You arrived! I didn't expect you would've come, it's a miracle! No one could find you anywhere and it's funny because no one has your contact... But look on the bright side, you're really here!" she said as she stood up, grabbed my hands, smiling.

"Uh... Thanks... You..." I started, I wanted to say her name but I didn't know her name.

"Kokana." she said, helping me.

"Ok, thanks Kokana!" I said, plastering a fake smile on my face. "You look awfully familiar..." I said under my breath, squinting my eyes trying to think about who she possibly can be.

"I know, everyone says that. Kizana right? Drama club leader? The only reason why you would think she looks awfully familiar is because she is a copy-cat who doesn't know what to do with herself. Her insecurities made her that way. She used to have black hair, but she dyed it white because of the school president Megami Saikou! Knowing that Megami wouldn't attend school, she saw me and decided to dye her hair purple and copy my hairstyle! Telling me to change it, who does she think she is?! I'm keeping this hair no matter what because I made the hairstyle and she is just a copy cat bully unsure of her insecurities!" Kokana said, snapping her fingers all around, this must be the sassy side of Kokana.

"I'm sorry to hear, and I'm sorry to judge you two together and treat you as one person, you are you and she is some lamoe wannabe." I said, making her feel better, with this tone of Kokana, I think Kokana and I could become good friends. I think she might like Taro, if I can't kill Taro then Kokana gets him!

I took out my phone, I wanted to make sure if Kokana Haruto has a relationship or not.

"Ha, Kokana, I told you that she'd come without us informing her!" said a voice, I didn't know this person but I didn't care.

"It was your responsibility to ensure that everyone came to this meeting, you were lucky that Ayano came here!" said another voice, arguing with the first voice I heard.

"Now, now, guys. No need to fight... We were lucky enough for Ayano to come here or else this meeting would have been pointless."

I looked up from my smartphone, wondering what meeting they were talking about. "Do you guys mind if I took pictures of you guys?" I asked, hopefully getting a yes and send Kokana's picture to Info-Chan, I'm not sure if Info agrees but it's best to try, right?

"No, we don't mind at all, but why do you want to take our pictures?" asked Kokana. "It's weird..."

"Well, who wouldn't take pictures to remember some past memories before they leave for something else?" I asked, trying to sound like the most positive.

"Wait... You're leaving?!" said the first voice I heard in the little argument. I looked at her and smiled as calmly and gently as I could. "Yes."

"But why?! We were about to make you club president and put on a celebration party!" said the second voice I heard in the argument earlier, I looked at her, as confused as ever.

"Me... Club President?! Why?! Shouldn't Kokana be the one to go for president?! She has been putting this club into care after... Amai's arrest... She deserves that spot more than me!" I said, sounding very sad but in truth I also felt guilty.

"Amai is a sweet, cheerful person, it's not like her to be the one to murder. But any-hoo that's exactly the reason why you should be the Club President, Yan-chan! You were the only one who stayed strong and spoke little about her arrest, I know she is a dear friend to you but at last you still do well as a Cooking Club member and the Club's President!" said Kokana.

My eye started twitching, stayed strong, dear friend?! I'm just soulless, empty, broken... That's all! Now, I just mentioned her all because I want to refer to the past and... I'm also guilty... If I knew Senpai would have been so selfish and wouldn't have accepted me, I wouldn't have eliminated anyone from the Senpai game!

"Well, it's great to hear that you beleive that I could take up position as Club President but I really can't! I would love to but there is another club I have interest in, would you guys please just let me take some pictures to remember you all and I will be going without wasting anyone's time." I said, sounding like in a hurry. Actually, I really am in a hurry. Hurried to seek revenge.

"We would love to let you go..." Kokana started.

"But we held this meeting for you." The girl in the argument said.

"We can't stand to see you go..." said a voice I didn't recognise.

"Unless..." said a high pitched voice.

"You cook one last dish for us, your cooking is splendid!" said a voice that sounds like pure evil.

"Oh, and you can take the pictures, of course!" Kokana added. Did they practice this or something? How did they get this on point? But for the revenge to happen, as I assumed, you need to sacrifice something once you put your mind to it.

"Um... Ok, sure." I started. "I will cook one last dish out of memory. Then , I would take some pictures..."

I made my way up to the cooking counter, everyone followed me and stood in front of me by the counter. Everyone, ever so curious wants to know what I was making; I brought out two plates, one for the cooking club members and another one for the Martial Arts club members so that they'll be persuaded that I am sweet and innocent and I mean 'no harm'... I opened the refrigerator's door and got out a can of sausages.

"No way! You are actually cooking the first dish Amai taught you as your last?!" Kokana exclaimed.

"Octo-dogs!" they all said together, they chanting at the same time is really getting on my nerves.

"Yes... But it's not my last dish ever, I'll be cooking at home..." I replied, ignoring them.

I continued the process, I took the sausages and cutted them to octopus shapes, I made plenty without wasting any time. One plate filled up and then the other, pretty soon I was done. Everyone gazed in awe, I was known for doing things fast and accurate in the Cooking Club. They started digging in the first plate, as they were eating, I took pictures of them while they were eating, especially Kokana's picture. I tried sending them to Info-Chan but then she replied me in a text.

'My recent client, Ayano. We agreed on that I will help you when all your rivals have been eliminated, all has been eliminated and that's our agreement, if you want student info, find a new informative person, our deal is done, haven't you got your Senpai yet?'

I was pissed off but at the same time, she has a point. But who needs Info-Chan when I have my scrapbook of revenge? So I replied to her, 'Thank you Info-Chan for your help in the past few weeks, I'm still trying to get my Senpai but everything will turn out alright.' Then I blocked Info-Chan's number.

I looked at the clock on the wall of the Cooking Club, 7:24am. No... I'm already late! "Sorry girls, but I'm really in a hurry, it was nice being a Cooking Club member but now it's time for me to go for another club!" I said as I approached Kokana and returned my Cooking Club head piece, then I went on over to the counter and grabbed the plate with octo-dogs and head out of the door, "Goodbye everyone, it was nice knowing you all!" I said as I walked out and shutted the door.

I raced down the hallway to the Martial Arts Club room, it was only a few doors away from the cooking club. And there I saw Budo, standing there fixing himself up, "Budo-Senpai, is the practice over? Am I too late?"

 _ **{End of Flashback}**_

 ** _{Now looking in your own POV}_**

 ** _See? No cliffhangers, ha ha... Okay, I'm cringy... Let's get back to the story..._**


	5. Chapter 5 The new member

**Back to the story guys, enjoy.**

 **{Now looking into Budo Matsuta's POV}**

"Uh... Um... Ayano? Ayano Aishi?" I asked Ayano, talk about perfect timing. She nodded her head.

"Well... That makes two of us... The practice isn't over, yet." Giving a smile in the most charming may that I could. I better act my best before this future wife of weirdo does something weird.

"Guess we're both late..." she muttered.

"Well, what brings you to the Martial Arts Club?" I asked, sounding cool, I walked up to her. At that moment, I saw her holding a plate of snacks.

"I want to join the Martial Arts Club!" she said boldly.

"H-hey, but aren't you-" I said as I was cutted off by something.

In the corner of my eye, I saw someone stalking. I squinted my eyes ~ suspense. Ayano must have also sensed it too, she turned her head around... We gave whoever that person is suspense. She turned back and faced me, "Who was that?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure but I think it's Taro Yamada... I'm pretty sure you know a whole lot about him!" I said, answering her question, not giving her the knowledge that I knew about the Friday business.

Her face gone bright red then got all dark and creepy mad, "So that's who my stalker was? Taro Yamada?!" she mumbled. "... I... get... revenge…that…" she said under her breath, I couldn't hear her well, but that's all I can get from her.

"You okay, Ayano?" I asked her.

She did a little giggle then faced me again with a bright smile on her face, "Of course, Budo!" she said, sounding energetic. "I just realised that we never finished our conversation until _that_ happened..." she said, giving a signal with her eyes.

"Oh, oh yeah! So you're joining the Martial Arts Club, right?" I asked her, she gave a little nod with a cute smile and a ring to it. "Why don't we continue this little chat inside with the club members, k?"

She gave another nod and turned and head for the door, I helped her opened the door and she thanked me. As I was about to step into the club room, Taro and I met eye to eye, he lipped: "Don't you dare do anything to her." Then he gave me his cold stare.

Then I lipped and replied: "You weirdos do your thing, but I needa get close to her to teach her something, I do me and you do you." Giving him a chill, I don't care sign.

He gave me an obvious "what?!" gesture but I just walked in to my club room and closed the door shut.

 _ **{Now looking into Taro Yamada's POV}**_

He just had to close the door, he saw me through my stalking spot and he just had to close the door! So far, I know Budo knows that I was stalking there, but I can't stand to let my sweet Ayano, no, my Senpai to know about me, I made sure I didn't follow Budo at the exact route and met Ayano on the way, I followed Ayano to here and Budo just had to be there... But Senpai used to do the same, I'm sure she'll understand if one person is eliminated from the Senpai game... Welp, then I need to know everything about Budo and Ayano, "Oh crud, why did he have to close the door?!" I said to myself.

Wait, a good crush needs to know how to use all five senses! Senpai mastered them all and now I could make good use this time to master my sense of hearing! I walked up to the Martial Arts club room, bent down and place my ears against the walls... I could here some fighting noise and some quiet chit chat in there, but I want to be able to hear even the quietest noises like Senpai!

"Big Brother, what are you doing?!" a familiar voice said, but much more snappier.

"Gah!" I was about to scream, but I controlled my voice so that no one could hear me.

I turned to look around to see who it was, and as I assumed, it was my little sister, Hanako Yamada. I walked up to her, "Why do you keep startling me today?!" I asked her, I no longer have that gentle voice and tone, I need to learn to get it back sooner or later.

"Because I keep catching you red-handed!" she replied to me, pouting. "What _are_ you even doing?" she asked me.

"Eh... Special Someone." I said boldly. She nodded her head, "People do weird things when they are in love, don't they?" she said, in a matter-of-factly. Just about when she was about to walk away, she turned around and asked me a question, "H-hey, Big Brother, can I borrow your phone?"

"Whatever..." I replied, then I fished out my phone in my pocket and tossed it to her, "Keep it and stop bothering me."

"Oh, ok..." she said faintly, as she walked away unlocking my phone's password. Then, I resumed on my quest of knowledge, for Senpai.

 _ **{Now looking into Hanako Yamada's POV}**_

"My brother is weird today, guess it leaves me no choice..." I told myself. I unlocked my brother's password and got out a piece of paper, I went into contacts and dialed out the number on the paper, I click on call and it started processing, I pressed the cellphone against my ear.

Ring~ring, ring~ring, "Hello?" a mysterious, yet silky voice said.

"Hello, Info?" I replied, my voice cracked and started trembling, in fear.

"What do you need?" she asked me, her voice scares me. The most mysterious girl in school, everyone knows her location, yet no one dares enter her clubroom.

"My brother is very weird recently, a-and he has been acting weird all morning, I keep asking him what and why, but h-he wouldn't tell me... He k-keeps saying that i-it's for a Special S-someone. And he's been st-stalking p-people all round the corners this morning. He needs serious therapy and... Uh... What I'm saying is that I need your help Info-Chan." I said trembling but boldly.

"You sound like my last client... But I'm gonna help you..." then there is a sudden pause. "But I will need something in return..." she said sounding evil and cocky.

"Sure, anything!" I said immediately without thinking twice. On second thoughts, I started having instant regrets.

"I will send a programme to your phone, download it and you can easily contact me without WiFi and get info on every person's profile in this school, just take a picture of them and send it to me." she said, giving me specific information.

"R-roger..." I said, sounding unsure, because firstly, it's not even my phone and secondly, if the phone gets hacked... I'm dead.

"Pleasure doing business with you... Hanako-" She said in a creepy way and she just ended the call.

The phone was still by my ear, beep~beep~beep, then nothing. I still stood there in shock then I bent down and sat there knees up and resting my arms on them with Big Brother's phone in my hand. "What have I done?" I asked myself, sulking. Then, something awoke me in the middle of my sulking, it came from the cellphone. It was a pop-up notification on Big Brother's phone:

 _ **Saikou app installation verification**_

 _ **Do you agree to let [^€}\…#:(_'$^€…] to be installed on your device? Some data on the phone may be changed.**_

 _ **Agree Decline**_

It is all for my brother so I guess it leaves me no choice, so I clicked on agree and a loading screen popped up, it took about 2 minutes for the programme to finish installing. I went to all apps and found a new app, it have the outline of a mysterious person, I reckon it is Info-Chan. I clicked on the app and it brought me to camera, I sneaked on over to my brother and said in a loud voice, "Big Brother~!" He turned around to look at me just about he was going to say anything I took a perfect shot of him.

"What are you doing, Hanako? I told you not to disturb me anymore!" He scolded at me, brother has been rude all day today.

"Uh, I am just taking photos, can't I?" I said back, you might hate me now but you'll see, it's for your own good in the future Big Brother.

"Go take photos of someone else, else where!" He shouted at me as if I did something wrong.

"Whatever..." I muttered as I walked away.

"That is no attitude to talk to your older brother! Why are you so rude today, say you're sorry right this instant." He called on me.

But I pretended not to hear him and continued my path as I sent the picture to Info-Chan, she first replied to me through text, "Do you really need a profile of him? Don't you know who he is?" Then I felt very pissed off by her questions because I am using the app so I replied her through text, "Of course I know who he is, silly. He's my brother! But I want to know why is he acting so weird lately!"

"Now that you know how to use the text feature in the app, here is the profile."

I was brought to another screen, there is my brother's profile.

 _ **Name: Taro Yamada**_

 _ **Reputation: -24**_

 _ **Personality: Physco, Loner**_

 _ **Crush: Ayano Aishi**_

 _ **Club: None**_

 _ **Self-defence: improving for crush**_

Additional information:

-Has broke his crush's heart last Friday after school

\- Changing his character for his crush

\- Have been stalking and threaten people to get closer to his crush

\- Soon to be psycho

And that was the end of that, all this while, Big Brother was changing himself knowing all about his crush, just so he can get close to Ayano?!

I used the app's voice drop feature to talk to Info-Chan, "Hey Info, isn't Ayano the first person to become my friend on the first week I came to school?"

"Apparently..." she replied in a slow, crooked-cracked voice.

"She was the one I told my brother to be her boyfriend... Wait, she confessed last Friday?!" I asked, still in shocked of what I read.

"She used to be crazy in love for him..." she said, pausing there when I expected to hear more.

"Then?! Then what happened?!" I asked, realising I should keep my voice down.

"Let's just say he broke all the humanity in her and now it's just... Revenge." she replied me, made me have a cold sweat down my spine.

"Oh no, my brother is turning into a physco... And Ayano, what will she do?" I asked Info-Chan, she really does know all the info.

"Let's just say that Ayano can be a little bit unpredictable but there is a maximum..." she said slyly, in a matter-of-factly.

"Wh-what is the max-maximum...?" I asked, trembling in fear.

"Murder." She said strongly, then she cutted the call.

This is all for Big Brother, I don't have a choice, Ayano and Big Brother needs to be together.

 _ **{Now looking into Budo Matsuta's POV}**_

"So that is the reason why he's been acting so weird lately?" I asked Ayano.

"I only could say what happened on Friday since you already know some parts of it, but I'm not really sure why Taro Yamada is acting so weird lately." She replied me. I have a strong feeling that she isn't telling me everything. "But don't you think your club members might want an introduction?" She asked me, giving me a warm smile of hers. So far, Ayano isn't that bad, I might be beginning to like her!

I cleared my throat to get everybody's attention. "Hey people! I know I'm late but I'm sorry, but then if you are wondering why is she here... Well, she is our new club member..." there was a lot of whispering among the old members and I have a good reason I know why, I looked to my side and saw Ayano as confused as she looked down on herself.

"Now, now... Stop whispering everyone! We all know what happen but it was a misunderstanding, now welcome Ayano like how I used to welcome you guys when you're new... And, ahem, Ayano, would you have anything you would like to say?" I said as the chatting among our members quieted down.

"U-um yes, Budo." she looked up to me and replied, then she stepped front and faced the old club members. "I know that I am new here and I don't expect to be treated well, but to give a special welcoming, I got snacks for the club, so... Help yourselves!" she said to the old members boldly, I just love her style of confidence and speech.

Everyone came on rushing to Ayano like a crowd and everyone helped themselves, soon they got seconds.

"Wow! This is amazingly yummy, Ayano!" Mina Rai exclaimed.

"I know right, this tastes like heaven!" complimented Sho Kunin.

"No doubt, you must have been in the Cooking Club before!" said Shima Shita.

I looked on over to Juku Ren, who was enjoying his food, I gave a signal for him to say something, but to no avail, he didn't realise.

"You guys are so dramatic sometimes... Is it really that good?" I questioned as I helped myself to one.

I grabbed one and finished a piece in one bite, "Wow! This is amazing! You are a talented cook Ayano! Why change to the Martial Arts Club when you can make such delicious treats?!" I gushed, I am beginning to like her more and more.

"Well, I can cook at home, it seems pointless to cook at school too, so why bother? By the way, clubs are for your own personal interest right? So, I seem to have the most interest here!" she said, giving a warm smile, I could feel my face getting hot. I do admit, I see why Taro likes her but too bad for him, bet now it's a competition to win Ayano's heart. I have the upperhand since he failed last Friday, guess Ayano would slowly fall for me now.

"It would be amazing if we could eat these everyday, but that seems rather impossible, now let's not waste any more time and do some real practicing with our new member here, shall we?" I asked, everyone nodded and got in to their positions. I assured Ayano her way to change to the Club's uniform and start off her first practice, she was quick to come out of the changing room and we already began our first practice without any waste, everyone was also kind enough to volunteer to teach her without asking. I guess the Friday's business was already forgotten.

"Ayano, you are a great learner so far, I would teach you everything I know as my first priority..." I said to her as I laid my body at the back of hers and brought her in to her first fighting position, secretly getting my first hug from her.

"You mean it Budo-Senpai?! Thanks a bunch!" she said, as her face brightens up with glowing smile on her face, she's cute when she smiles, I smiled back as I admired her cute little face.

 _ **{Now looking into Ayano Aishi's POV}**_

My plan work, part one of my revenge worked swiftly, I did everything in time and everyone here loves me! I didn't need to persuade Budo, everything fell in to place, I could see my new door for revenge opened up right before my eyes, hey, Budo isn't even so bad after all, and I might mean it when I said he was my Senpai. He also let me felt an emotion I never thought I could feel from anyone else, happiness. I am happy around Budo and I don't know why, is humanity coming back to me step by step or can Budo be the real Special Senpai I was blind to see?

 _ **{Now looking into Taro Yamada's POV}**_

I couldn't hear well through this door but how dare Budo had been so close to MY Ayano?! I need to join the Martial Arts Club in order to make sure Budo doesn't take her away from me, she is my everything, I can't live without her. But I can't join the club now, I have class soon and I need the classes to increase my knowledge, maybe I could think of better ways to get MY Ayano? The Martial Arts Club better get not to class late, if Budo gets in class late, he might be stealing MY Ayano. And Ayano could never loose her studies. Oh, how I love my Senpai so much... It's decided, I'm joining the Martial Arts Club!

 _ **{Now looking at your own POV}**_

 _ **Yea... You know where this is heading... Yandere Senpai... New guy in between... Forever broken with plan of main protagonist... A live triangle?! Yada-yada-yada... Next chapter is gonna be awesome so stay tuned, peace~ *Well, please do remember this is NOT a Budo x Ayano Fan fiction only, Taro is in this :)***_


	6. Chapter 6 Is it fine between us?

_**Budo x Ayano x Taro "New Yandere" ;)**_

 _ **Friday at Akademi High**_

 _ **{Now looking into Ayano Aishi's POV}**_

It has been about a week since I've joined the Martial Arts Club, and ever since, having Budo as my coach, I have realised there is something wrong with me. Everyday, I have been practicing Martial Arts to benefit my revenge on Taro Yamada, I keep feeling a new emotion coming to me everyday, pretty soon, my fake emotions became real... On the first day of practice, I felt happiness when he promised me to teach me everything he knows. Calling him Budo-senpai makes me full of joy. This whole entire week, I don't even need to act out my emotions anymore, it is just there, naturally... It doesn't feel strange, it feels normal, like something I should be doing but it still doesn't feel right. Although everytime I smile it hurts, all because of Taro Yamada. Today is Friday, the last day of the week... I wished the week didn't go by so fast but I feel sorry and guilty, for punching Budo in the stomach, making him go flying to the opposite side of the room, landing on his back, causing him to get up in pain and spit out a wad of saliva.

"I'm so sorry Budo, please forgive me!" I would tell him every single time I see him walking in the corridor, and every single time I apologize, he always says the same thing - "It's okay Ayano, your skills really had improved a lot since the last time I practiced with you, keep it up!"

I really didn't know if I should keep apologizing or do something else because now, I really don't have anything to do. My revenge on Taro Yamada is still in session, but knowing that Taro Yamada is the one stalking me, I need to change my revenge plan cuz' Taro could probably guess what I'm up to, he knows my daily routine, it is already risky letting him know about the 10 weeks of elimination; having him get the hint that I have a special plot planned for him will backfire everything.

The original plan was to use Budo to learn everything about Martial Arts and give me an advantage on fighting him off, I don't want to kill Taro, I'll just make suffer all the pain I felt 17 years of my life, most of the pain was for last Friday. I won't torture him, I don't want a mindslave, it's pointless. While being in the Cooking Club's meeting, I promised that I am going to let Kokona to have him... I always keep my words. Killing or torturing is not the perfect revenge... B-Budo, I am not going to end him there, I need to modify my plan... I can't give a broken Taro to Kokana... Yet, I don't want Taro Yamada by my sight...

I was looking down as a proceeded walking straight, turning round whenever I see a corner, I didn't realise that I was walking around in circles until Budo approached me. "Yo, Ayano!" He called after me, I snapped out of it as I looked behind me. There I saw Budo walking up to me, he was the only one I wanted to see the most during then. I let out a little smile but that immediately turned in to a frown and I gave a facepalm to myself.

Budo caught up to me and lifted my hand off my forehead, my head faced to look up, seeing Budo's face, with him giving me a worried look on his face.

 _ **{Now looking at Budo Matsuta's POV}**_

Did I bother her? Why is she suddenly mad to see me, I need to ask her - "Hey, Ayano... Um, did I do something wrong?"

"N-No..." She replied me as she yanked out her wrist from my hand and took a big step backwards, rubbing her wrist while looking at me.

"Had a rough day? A-Are you tired?" I sputtered, she looks as if she doesn't want to be around me.

"N-No, Budo-Senpai..." she replied as she looked at all the corners of her eyes then dropped her head down.

"P-Please, Ayano... Just call me Budo but... Do you not want to be around me?" I asked her, now I'm really worried about her.

"Uh... Um... Okay, Budo" she said under under her breath. She looked up to me and gave me a more serious look than what I'll call mad.

"Just tell me anything, I'll listen and help you." I told her, offering help to Ayano is the least I can do after ruining her reputation and make everyone think she is a weirdo.

"Look behind you." She said boldly with a murderous look on her face.

I looked behind me only to find Taro Yamada sneaking by the corner of the hallway, we both stared at him for a good 5 seconds before he went back behind the wall.

"Stalker..." I mumbled under my breath before I turned around to face back to Ayano.

"If you want to stalk someone, at least make sure no one sees you..." She said, seeming annoyed and ashamed by Taro Yamada. [Taro's reputation: -27]

"You know a lot about these sneaky stuff, don't you?" I said jokingly.

"Wha-?" She asked with a surprised look on her face, I keep forgetting my knowledge about her is a secret.

"T-That's not what I meant, I-I mean... You are very smart... N-No... U-uh..." I said, stuttering. If I keep hinting her that I know about the Friday issue between Taro and her, she might hate me like how she hates Taro.

She gave me a warm smile and said, "Calm down and try again." That beautiful warmth in her is what gives me the courage to tell her what I like about her honestly.

"It's a compliment, that's all." I replied, I can't keep running my mouth or I will reveal my secret.

"Hm..." A silent thought she let out as she proceeded walking, I don't want to leave Ayano, she's the one who keeps checking on me for a small physical injury, now I need to attend to her for her mental injury.

I checked my watch, it is 8:05am. We should be heading to class. I caught up to Ayano. "Hey, Ayano." I said once I was walking by her side.

"Hm?"

"Let me walk you to your classroom, class starts in 25 minutes." I told her as we walked in a slow average speed together.

She is still looking down, lost in her deep thoughts but I know she is counting on me to bring her to her classroom on time.

"Something on your mind?" I asked her.

"Yeah..." She said to me, looking up at me as she gave a little worried look on her face. "Taro Yamada..." She said, this conversation is going to be really uncomfortable for me.

"What about him?" I asked her, but I will still stay and listen for Ayano.

"Why? Why does he keep following me." She asked me, eager to get an answer.

"I don't know, it might be a little crush." I let myself spoke casually, but the moment I said it, I regret it and want to take it back, I am just exposing myslef to her that I know about what happened between Taro and her.

"Hmm..." She grunted, I bet she is pretty angry at him and don't want to have anything to do with him, makes it quite easy for me to make Ayano mine.

We arrived to her classroom, I wished the time to walk to her classroom was a little longer, I like spending time with Ayano. Right before she entered her classroom she faced to me and asked, "What would you think if I joined the Student Council?"

" _THEN WHAT ABOUT MARTIAL ARTS_?!" I frantically asked her,almost about to scream, but I know that's not what she wants to hear from me.

I calmed myself down and tried again, "Ahem..." I gave out a cough, hoping no one thought I was bananas, "I mean... It's up to you, do you think you have what it takes?" I questioned her, having my smile, keeping my cool.

She just laughed, "I won't leave the Martial Arts Club soon, I like it and I especially like my teacher."

I looked at Ayano, I could feel my face getting red, did she just say she liked me? That compliment could win my heart for her any day. "T-Thanks Ayano..." I said looking away, I didn't want her to see the shy and lovey side for her from me.

"I just mean I would like to become a Student Council memeber someday." She replied as she walked in to her classroom.

"I bet you'll be my favourite Student Council member any day." I said under my breath as I walk away to go to my classroom, my face still red from her sentence. "Good to know I have a chance with you." I spoke to myself. Just right when I was about to step in to my classroom, I felt someone dragged me to the side of the corridor, it was Taro Yamada.

 _ **{Now looking in to Taro Yamada's POV}**_

"How dare you butter up my sweet Ayano?!" I shouted at him. "You sir, have crossed the line!"

I was grabbing him by the neck, and the collar-making it hard for him to breath, I just want to strangle this jerk right now.

"I-If you l-like her so much, w-why don't y-you just talk to her?!" He grunted.

"You have to give your lady space! Unlike you, you dirty filth!" I snapped back, just seeing Budo's face makes me so mad.

"I-If sh-she is yours, w-why would she q-question about the wierd t-things you do?!" He grunted even harder, trying to push my hand off him neck.

"Wierd? I am just learning about M'Lady! I know more things about her than you!" I challenged Budo, he better shuts him mouth or I'm going to punch that pretty face of his.

"I don't n-need to know everything about h-her when I know s-she already l-likes me for who I am!" He snapped at me.

Is he serious, Ayano likes a fool like him?! He's bluffing, Ayano is mine! I prepared a fist and faced to Budo's face, "Why you little-"

"Boys, I suggest you to take your seats, class starts is 5 minutes~" Our Sensai called on us.

"Coming, Sensei!" I called back.

"Y-Yes... Sensei" Budo replied.

"I'm watching you, you better stay away from my Ayano or your going to get it!" I threatened him as I let him go.

He placed his hand on his neck, massaging it as we walk in to the classroom, I shot a dirty look at him while he tried to ignore my sight. We sat next to each otherin class, although I gave him a few signs to back off and shit dirty looks at him, he totally ignored it, I observed him and he seems to be much more concentrated than usual. Avoiding me, Budo? I must make sure you are out of the way so me and my sweet Ayano could be together, he must be _**ELIMINATED**_. Even if it is the last thing I do.

 _ **{End of character's POV}**_

 _ **Hey guys! I know I have been dead for like... Months but I will be making it up to you by releasing 2 chapters at once. Wonderful, yes? I appreciate the support from you guys, I thought I would end my Fan Fiction writing pretty soon but your nice comments made me continue. How do like the story so far, let me know! Stay tuned cuz the next chapter is coming out in 30 minutes! I would have put it together but it will be too long but enjoy my readers. Peace~ :)**_


	7. Chapter 7 Lunch issues

_I promised only a 30 minute wait so... Let's continue! :) [ignore the crappy title, can't think of one and it wasted my time XP]_

 ** _Budo x Ayano x Taro "Lunch issues"_**

 _ **{Lunch time at Amademi High}**_

 _ **{Now looking at Hanako Yamada's POV}**_

I haven't seen Big Brother all day today, when I woke up he wasn't even in bed. Mom and Dad said that he left early to do his project with his classmates, but I know Big Brother well enough to know that he doesn't have any projects. He didn't even touch his breakfast at all. I know that he is out on his mission for love.

I went to school as early as possible but he wasn't there, I couldn't find him anywhere. I still have his cellphone so there is no point in calling him. Student Council members inspects the school so I am sure that they know where my Big Brother is. I asked then, they also don't know where Big Brother is, wierd...

It is now lunchtime, I am suppose to eat with Big Brother, I couldn't find him anywhere. In his classroom, rooftop, no where. I was checking the rooftop the third time when I saw Ayano walking by with Budo Matsuta, I am sure she would know where Taro is, Big Brother have the hugest crush on her!

"Um... Excuse me, Ayano?" I asked her, hoping I could get her attention.

"Hey, Hanako, how have you been?" She said with a smile, but her smile seems forced, I bet she had a rough day today.

"Do you by chance know where my Big Brother is? I couldn't find him anywhere today, for the whole entire day!" I exclaimed, telling her. I can't control my voice because I am worried about my Big Brother, Budo seems to be unusually quiet.

"That b-..." She muttered as she faced another direction, not wanting me to hear what she said.

"D-Do you?" I asked her as she was whispering some words under her breath.

She rested her hand on my shoulder, "I bet I have a guess of where he might be, just stand and wait right here, you would see Taro any second now." She told me, smiling.

"Huh, oh-okay... You do know best." I replied, just standing there, not knowing what to do.

"Well, I am older... And I know a lot about your brother... Come on Budo, let's go." She said as she grabbed him by the hand and walked away.

Is Ayano and Budo dating? Big Brother would be dissapointed if he found out... Where is Big Brother anyway? Ayano told me to wait here, I hope she's right about him being here.

 _ **{Now looking at Budo Matsuta's POV}**_

She held my hand, she does like me... Oh no, my face is getting red again. Ayano, all your actions are telling me that you like me back. Don't worry, I will return the favour back, if only we could be honest and tell each other about it, we can be together without Taro following us all the time. "Ayano, where are we going?"

"Somewhere where Taro can't find us." She said as she brought me to the edge of the rooftop.

"Taro is following us again, how do you know?" I asked because I know she never looked back to see if Taro was there and she made Hanako waited there.

"My senses, Budo... My senses..." She mumbled.

 ** _{Now looking at Ayano Aishi/Yandere Chan' POV}_**

I can't believe I was brave enough to get a hold on Budo's hand but now my Revenge Plot is clear. Budo is playing a great part in this, I can't let him go- go to waste. I just need to be with Budo to lure Taro out of his spot. I didn't want to go back to killing people to get my way, but this would be the last and only time I would. I need to eliminate one of the Student Council member, that way it would alert Megami Saikou, letting it trigger the use of security cameras and metal dedectors around the school. It has been a while since murder occured in quiet a while, so this would definitely work. I wouldn't be doing anything wrong so with the use of security cameras, it could record Taro's stalking of action resulting in suspicion. Suspension and being expelled would be the best revenge. Seeing me gone would hurt that heart of his for a really long time, not seeing me would really be sad cause' he has his little crush on me. If he somehow trained himself well enough to not get kicked out of this school, becoming a Student Council memeber could give me full benefit in pepper spraying and allowing to give out punishments. This is so far the best revenge yet, plus I don't really need to care about having or being with a Senpai anymore, the Senpai game is over.

I am still holding Budo's hand, bringing him round the rooftop like I was lost or no where to go since I was lost in thoughts. "Hey Budo, let's have lunch down there at the maze together." I said, I tried my best to sound shy. I am dead, I can't feel anything, Budo is what I call a friend, but I can't feel what I felt back then around him, but I still need him. For revenge...

"We just walked in... S-Sure, anything for you Ayano." I could hear the shyness in his voice, my part for letting Budo stay with me is strong.

 **{Now looking in Taro Yamada's POV}**

Right, the coast is now clear. They couldn't look back to see me even if they tried. Why that Budo, once I get a hand on Budo I am so going to kill him. Wait, why is Hanako standing there, is she waiting for someone? Well, at least she might know where The jerk and my sweet princess went.

I got up and walked over to Hanako, "Hey Hanako, waiting for someone?"

"Yes! Big Brother you're here! Ayano was right!" She exclaimed as she jumped and attacked me with one of her big hugs.

"Ayano?..." I asked, did she just say that my girl knew that I would be here? Budo was wrong, Ayano knows me well.

"Yes, Ayano! Your crush, she knew you would be here! I am so happy to be finally able to see you today, where were you?" Hanako blabbed, she went on but I had bigger things to do other than standing here listening to who knows when she'll stop.

"S-Sorry Hanako, but I have important things to handle, do you by chance know where Ayano and Budo went?" I asked her, putting on one of my best smiles, it seems fake but I could only feel real around M'Lady.

She had a disappointed look on her face but she still put on a smile for me. "T-That way..." She said, pointing and giving me the direction.

"Thank you, Hanako." I said as I started walking swift but quietly. "Oh, and would you like to walk home together after school?" I asked, hoping to lighten up her mood.

"Of course, Big Brother! Go get your girl!" She said happily, I did lighten up her mood. I might be sad without being able to be with my girl but that doesn't mean I am cold-hearted to not see others happy.

I looked down to the ground as I sneaked, I saw footprints. Muddy footprints. It is the same shoe size and pattern as Ayano's shoes. I need a picture of it, every single part of Ayano is mine. Where is my cellphone? I searched everywhere, each of my pockets too, still no sign of my cellphone. I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Hanako behind me.

"Finding something Big Brother?" She asked me. She does really know how to read me like a book.

"Ah~ yes! My cellphone, I can't find it. I haven't touched it for quiet awhile now... Since Friday I believe." I replied, still in search of my cellphone.

"I have it." She told me.

"You do? Why? Give back to me." I told her seriously, I wasn't joking around. My live is at sake here.

"You tossed me your cellphone and told me to keep it and not to bother you last Friday, you were outside the Martial Arts room during then?" She told me as she fished out my cellphone and giving it to me.

"Oh yeah, very well then." I mumbled as I tried to unlock my phone. It wouldn't unlock.

"Did you reset my phone? It wouldn't unlock!" I snapped at Hanako.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I must tell you that there are some changes to your cell, here." She walked up to me and crouched next to me. "Okay, Info-Chan, it's only my brother. Taro Yamada." She said to my phone.

Just like magic it unlocked, "Who is this... Info-Chan?" I asked.

"You might find it interesting and useful on your quest to love." She winked at me.

"That's crazy talk-" I was about to continue as a text message appeared on my screen.

"Ah~ so this is your brother, Hanako? Nice to meet you Taro Yamada, I am Info-Chan. So I see you two are partners together as my client." I read.

"I see, so this is Info-Chan." I confirmed.

"Yes, you could find different information on pictures, from profile of students and delivering payment." She told me as she got up.

"Well, I shouldn't bother you, it is a quest for love right?" She said as she walked away.

"Thanks Hanako, I am really grateful to have a sister like you..."

I got out my phone and got on camera, I took photos of Ayano's footsteps and saved it. But it also gave out an option to send the photo so I decided to try it out. Info-Chan replied almost immediately without any hesitant.

"I could not identify this image, please send a proper and clear image." The text from Info-Chan said, "And I could only identify profiles, dead corpse, panty shots, your love interest and bullying evidence."

"Panty shots?!" I exclaimed. Trying to keep my voice low.

"Yes, panty shots. I also take private or personal information fitting for blackmail people." She replied.

"So the rumors are true, you really are the mysterious girl that's named Info-Chan. Hehe, wait... How did you know what I said?" I questioned my phone, I saw some students glancing towards me, judging me, I bet they think I am this weirdo having an inappropriate conservation with his cellphone, but I didn't care. **[Taro's reputation: -38]**

"Walls and rails have ears you know, next time don't talk so loudly, your reputation surely is going downhill." She texted me.

I turned off my cellphone, this gives me an advantage to get back my sweet Ayano. But I have a trace of footprints to follow and get that jerk away from her.

 ** _{Now looking at Info-Chan's POV}_**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk- Ayano, Ayano. How can I let you waste my services for you in the past 10 weeks?" I asked as I looked at one of my monitors where Ayano was having lunch with Budo, she only had one bento - hers, feeding Budo.

"You said 'I am trying my best to get my Senpai', simply a stupid lie to tell me when your Senpai is clearly looking for you!" I sighed as I started incoding some things in my computer, I need a close eye on Ayano.

That Budo guy might be the waste of my service for Ayano. He needs to eliminated and I exactly know how...

 _ **{End of character's POV}**_

 _ **Aye, how you liking it so far? Tell me in the comments :) suggestions are accepted too! I'll keep the writing coming, you keep the reading fluent. Lmao, what kind of expression is THAT?! Anyways... Until the next chapter, bye readers. Peace~**_


	8. Chapter 8 Realization

**_{Now looking at Budo Masuta's POV}_**

 **Lunch· was· perfect.** That's all I can say. We were sitting together, and surprisingly we shared the same utensils from a single bento-hers. Her cooking was splendid, no doubt that the members in the Cooking Club were disappointed when she left, she is amazing! I wish I can have her cooking for me forever, that's why I need to fight for her. She will always be mine. We both know we like each other. We need to be together. We just need to tell each other.

 ** _{Now looking at Taro Yamada's POV}_**

Where is my sweet princess imprisoned by that monster? Lunch is almost over and I have wasted it! I can't leave those two alone, who knows what he could do to her?! I must not waste a single second, my next free time is After school. After cleaning time... Martial Arts Clubroom is the best place where I can somehow fix the postponed activity which I should have done during lunch. Martial Arts it is then.

 ** _{Now looking at Info-Chan's POV}_**

Sigh... Taro couldn't find them in time, guess I have to help him.

I picked up my cellphone and went on over to text Taro Yamada.

 **"Hey Yamada, I couldn't help but notice you need some help on your mission to find them."**

He replied instantly, **"Creep."**

 **"You're a stalker."**

 **"You are the one stalking me right now."**

 **"I am not! I am just simply looking at pixels on my screen."** But I have no time for his little game, I need to get straight to the point. **"Do you need my services or not?"**

 **"Certainly. Do I look like I'm alright?"**

 **"The hedge maze, packing up, leaving. You would catch them right outside the entrance in walking speed."**

 **"Got it."**

This would be a fun show to watch, let's see how my new client would do...

 ** _{Now looking at Ayano Aishi's POV}_**

"Hey Budo, I want to show you something cool. Follow me." I said, tagging Budo along, I don't feel safe exiting the maze right now.

"But lunch is almost over, are you sure?" He asked uncertain, cautious. Guess he cares more about his attendance and punctuality more than me.

"You won't regret it, I promise." I convinced, I need us to spare some time, avoiding the entrance yet make it in our classrooms on time, all in under 5 minutes to avoid the precense of Taro Yamada. I don't know where all of this is coming from, it is very unusual from my senses, it feels like the work of Info-Chan, having her seek enjoyment in this on her free, live drama show of cat and mouse on her screen, perfect show for a cocky creep.

"O-Okay... I trust you, babe." He replied.

"Huh?" I asked, I heard him but I had to hear what he had to say.

"Mabella! Yea, Mabella! That's you're new nickname." He saved his line, giving one of those dorky smiles only he can do.

"How did you get from Ayano to "Mabella"?" I asked him.

"I'm... Uh... Very creative..." He said as he chose his words carefully.

"Okay..." Disappointed that he won't admit his feelings but at least now i can confirm that he's into me.

"Umm... So what did you wanted to show me?" He gave one of his dorky smiles only he can do.

"Follow me." I picked up my stuff and lead a way through the maze; but instead of leading the way out of the maze, I went to the very back of the hedge maze, the total opposite side from the entrance.

 ** _{Now looking from Budo Masuta's POV}_**

What the... Nani? We just went the total opposite from the entrance! I hope Ayano knows what she's doing... Class starts really soon.

 ** _{Now looking from Taro Yamada's POV}_**

I have made it to the entrance of the hedge maze, the only problem is that I need to think of a way to give Budo his punishment while I wow my princess and win her heart... I wonder when are they coming out...

 ** _{Now looking from Ayano Aishi's POV}_**

Great, we made it under a minute, 4 more minutes to spare. I just need to find a way to escape.

"Hmm..." I hummed as I thought of the best way to escape while impressing Budo. It's not like i like him, I just need to wow him enough so he would want to stay with me even more.

 **{Now looking from Budo Masuta's POV}**

I know Ayano is smart and she always keeps her word, I can rely on her when she says there is something cool, but this?! We're 4 minutes in before getting detention for being late, I hope she can make it quick.

We need to get to class under 5 minutes.

I am not rushing just because I want to be there early for class but because I do not want to see Taro on the way to class, he has gotten insane recently and going the complete opposite side from the entrance isn't going to help. I had no choice but to remind her... Isn't really a gentlemen thing to do but it's the best decision for the both of us right now.

We need to get to class under 5 minutes, for safety.

"Um... Not to disturb you Ayano but... Are we lost?" I asked, I don't want to rush her but I had to remind her of how much time we're dealing with here. "We only have 4 minutes before class starts, aren't we going to be late?"

She replied instantly, "Nope, here is exactly we want to be if we don't want to see Taro, I'm sure that's what we both want..." She started doing some stretches.

"Yes, that's true but how about the time? We only have 4 minutes left." I said as my eyes follows her every body movement. I'm starting to worry for whatever she plans to do.

"That's _WAY_ more than enough time..." I don't know is she's exaggerating or she's being serious but I have hope we can make it in time.

"Here, hold this." She reached out her bento for me to hold, when i reached out my hand to get it, she swoop back her bento to her. "Actually nevermind..." She said as she threw her bento box up and across the hedge wall.

"What the... Your bento!" I exclaimed. And another minute passed by.

 ** _{Now looking from Ayano Aishi's POV}_**

"I didn't like it anyways." Which was true, it was Taro Yamada's bento. Apparently it didn't burn thoroughly last time and it is still under condition to be used. I just needed the bento for today but now I can discard it.

"Umm... What now?" He asked me. God, he's so impatient sometimes.

"Stand back." I said. He took a huge step aside and I ran backwards.

Once I have a good distance of about 50M, I ran in full speed, the speed I would use when I was being chased a delinquent, on the way I did 2 cartwheels consecutively, as I got back steadily on my feet again and ran a few steps, I ran low with my body crouching. I placed my hand on the floor and gave the most of my body weight there, like a spring it shot my body upwards, having my feet pointing up to the sky. I kept my body straight, letting my body swing a few times, tilting, having my body chose which side to fall on but I mostly tried to keep my body weight on the center, not to balance but because I need my heels to get caught on the hedge maze.

I have been kept in this handstand position for too long, I forcefully let my feet land on the hedge maze's wall, making my body slanting on the wall, I moved my feet around in the hedge maze so my foot can hook onto a branch or something, once I was get certain that my body weight can be carried on by a branch in the hedge, I folded my upper body to the point where my knees were at and placed my hand in a ready fighting position like in martial arts, a combat position. It uses a lot of my stomach muscle but it's alright, I finally use my upper arm strength and pulled myself up as I started to crawl.

I got over the hedge maze wall.

" **That's·was·insane**!" Budo exclaimed as he started clapping like a seal. His face was red like a tomato. "However did you did that?!"

He has that obvious lewd face. Soon he'll start shooting blood from his nose.

Oh gawd… I just realised I am wearing my middy uniform…

He looked under my skirt. But I guess it's a sacrifice for my plans.

I am not embarrassed though, I have my track pants on.

I'll just pretend I didn't realise.

To his question… I didn't even know I could do that. I just tried. On the first day since I joined Martial Arts, I have been binge watching Martial Arts videos on the interwebs and from there I suddenly started watching gymnastic videos, I never knew that I can copy something so easily besides emotions, it surely is a gift.

"Just inner talent I guess, but if you want to get to class soon, climb up!" I reached out my hand for Budo to climb up with. "Hurry!"

"I thought we had enough time..." He muttered as he started climbing up, using my hand for assistance

"We do, it's just that I can't balance up here for too long..." Budo got up on the hedge maze as I used my all strength to drag him up.

Guess I used too much strength because I jolted back, I'm falling. I lost my balance.

Everything was like in slow motion, falling doesn't seem as fast anymore, I feel like time stopped by itself. This feeling, it's unusual but this is exactly what I wanted.

I finally activated my powers to control time.

I don't want to exactly call it 'controlling time' but the speed of my body movements are against the policy of time.

I did it multiple times before by luck, like when I was close to being caught disposing my rival's corpse, I suddenly got my body moving so fast, it's like time slowed down as I moved in normal speed, but in the eyes of these creatures called 'humans', it was as if my movements were as fast as lightning and my reflexes were as quick as hell, they call it inhuman for me to be able to do that, but honestly time seems slow for me.

When I do want to move in the speed where "humans" sees normal, I need to have my movements slowed by a ton but I have trained myself to not concentrate much and relax in order to move "normally".

I just activated my mind by luck now,I'm against time's policy, I don't abide it's rules. Better use this for good.

I forcefully flipped myself and landed on the floor, I landed but I still see Budo still in the scene where he tries to save me, reaching out his hand and still in the process of saying "No!". Sometimes I am unlucky to concentrate in the weirdest moments.

But to be honest, humans are pathetic sometimes, if they just do things without communicating, they can have the ability to do things way faster and meaningful. Just like me. Unless I'm not really human, which I am considered one, right?

But no time to lose, time is still moving, it's just that my body movements can exceed the max gravity of time, it's not an advantage to risk losing.

I took the hand Budo reached out that he tried to save me with. First instincts of humans are always dumb, if you really want to save someone, don't give out a hand for them to take, grab them by whatever body part that's closest to you.

I pulled Budo down, he was heavy, what wouldn't wake it easier for me is that he's on all fours with just one hand sticking out, this would be hard to move.

I carried him bridestyle and ran to the back entrance of the school building, he is heavy but way easier to handle than dead corpses. I saw Taro running to the side of the hedge maze of where we were at, guess he saw me standing on the maze. But he seems frozen, running in slow motion. Once I get tired and concentrate again, he would be running in the wrong direction and very far away from us. I have nothing to be afraid of anymore now. He's none of my business now.

2 minutes left in real time and I'm starting to get really tired, I don't think i can run against time any longer, I need a plan B.

I remember a Student Council member is going to do a final patrol around the school, telling lingering students to get to class soon.

Since Budo doesn't want to see Taro today, guess I have to put Taro in trouble.

This is Plan B.

I got my innocent schoolgirl facade game on.

At the same time, the doors of the back of the school building swinged opened. Just like I predicted a Student Council member stepped foot out of the door, it was Akane Toriyasu, the secretory of the Student Council.

She has locks of red beautiful hair and looks as sweet as a muffin. She attracts a lot of boys around the school. Having her here near Budo is risky but I have no choice, I am too tired to keep running and use my ability anymore, it's time for me to rest.

I fell down and Budo rolled out of my arms, I am seriously out of breath. Giving out heavy breaths, Budo looked at me shocked, confused, I guess he can't process of what just happened. "Follow... My... Lead." I said in between breaths. He just nods.

Akane Toriyasu sees us on the floor and starts to worry for our well being, "Masuda-San, Aishi-Chan. Are you guys alright?!"

No matter how hard I try to make myself invisible to people, the Student Council Members always remembers every students name, they never forget who I am. It seems to be one of the requirements. If I do want to be one of them, there needs to be a lot of communication... I hate it.

"Student Council Toriyasu Akane-San!" I exclaimed, putting on an innocent schoolgirl facade. "Please help us..." I did one of my scared girl voice impressions. I need her to buy this situation.

"Aww, you poor little ones. What happened?" She asked sweetly. Humans are really pathetic, they'll believe anything they see.

"S-Someone has been following us for about a week now. And t-this time that person wants to hurt us!" I made it sound like I had lump in my throat, as if I'm a fragile little girl going to break out crying any moment now. Having dirt and scars all over us must have her buy this story. She needs to.

"Why didn't you tell the Council earlier? Oh, you guys... You guys suffered a lot. And class starts soon... Oh, my." She started to stutter, she didn't know what to do, but I guess she gets the idea.

She searched her pockets and pulled out something which looked like a notebook, she wrote us each a lateness slip. This is our ticket to safety.

"T-Thank you!" I faked a smile, pretending as if she has reassured us.

"No problem, anything for the students of Akademi High. It's what I like to do!" She said, I get it but you don't need to boast about it.

"But I would need some know some information to help your situation, would you want to rest or something?" She asked, I looked up and saw her smiling towards me, it seems forced on me but I don't really mind, she shouldn't even be nice to me. I looked at Budo and heseems traumatised, not on the situation but to me.

What is wrong? Is it me?

"I-I believe that's... necessary." Budo choked on his words.

Akane lead us inside the building and locked the door behind her, I never knew that was a thing here. But it helps because Taro is now locked out and if I remember correctly, there are no other routes in to the building unless you break in or climb up the walls.

 ** _{Now looking at Taro Yamada's POV}_**

"Oh sh-". They locked up the doors and there is no other way in, I should have just went to class instead of risking things, there was only 5 minutes left. What could I have done anyways?

I heard my phone vibrate. Info-Chan texted me.

 **"Hey."**

 **"What is it?"** I replied. I don't want to talk to the person who made me fail, she's no help to me at all.

 **"You're a failure."**

Woah, how dare she?

 **"Your help is a waste of time."** I texted back quickly. I am triggered.

 **"Hide."** Her one word commands are confusing and unclear, whoever was her last client must have suffered a lot. She's a pain in the butt.

 **"What?!"**

 **"Hide. Someone's coming." She texted back.**

I looked around me. Bushes. Just great, this uniform was newly washed and ironed this morning, but i have no choice. I jumped in.

I waited for a while. No one.

My phone vibrated again, Info-Chan texted.

 **"Fool."**

Does she just see entertainment in me making a fool of myself? Doesn't she have anything better to do?!

 **"Why are you like this?"** I asked. She seems really salty. **"What's wrong with you**

 **"Why do you listen to whatever commands you take from your phone?"**

 **"You are too plain Taro Yamada. Where is the excitement in our deal? I'd rather go back to being allies with Ayano Aishi."** She texted back.

Did she just say that my princess worked with her before?

 **"Ayano Aishi?"** I asked.

 **"Yes, the girl you're trying to get. She was way better at being my client. Every week there is always a new excitement, with less girls falling in love with you. The murders she committed were beautifully brutal!"** She texted back. **"You're a failure, you'll never seek your love if you don't change."**

She is pissing me off so much right now, how dare she?! She barely does anything and she expects her clients to give the excitement she wants in life.

But it's good to know Ayano was a client of hers. That means Ayano and I were on the same page. I need to catch up with her.

 **"You're plans are horrible anyways. Fix yourself first before you tell this bundel of perfection what to do."** I texted and switch off my phone.

I'm not boasting when I say it, I am truly perfection. But she's right, I need to get my game put together and work harder for her. I now realise what it means to have her, she's special.

 **"You never bought anything, why should I tell you information?"** She texted as I was lost in my thoughts.

 **"What?"** You have to buy information and plans from her?

 **"You never paid me anything. I already leaked out so much information already... Where's the payment?"** She asked me.

 **"You truly are perverted."**

 **"The prices are Panty Shots and recorded sound clips, chose your payment."**

 **"... I'll get you your Panty Shots soon."**

 **"Good.**

I am not perverted.

I just don't want to run around and started placing bugs everywhere.

Soon I have to get them back and give it to Info Chan. That'll waste time, I'd rather just take pictures of female panties and maybe have a sneak on Ayano's ones too. Until then I have to find a way in to school… Guess I'll hide here until school ends. I never liked classes anyways.

 ** _{Now looking at Budo Masuta's POV}_**

This is perfect.

She actually did it.

Ayano actually got us to safety even in under 5 minutes.

I can't recall what happened but whatever she did surely didn't look good.

She doesn't look too well.

Now we're walking down the corridor to go to the infirmary. It is the best place to be to help Ayano with her current situation. She needs medical attention.

When we entered the room, the Student Council member signaled the nurse to get out of the room.

Guess we're having a private converstation.

"So... What happened?" The Student Council asked us. I recalled Ayano calling her Akane Toriyasu?

 **"His name..."** Ayano started. **"Is _Taro Yamada_."**

She is serious about this.

 ** _"He has been doing suspicious activities lately."_**

Will she actually get rid of Taro Yamada for us right here, right now?

 ** _{End of Character's POV}_**

 ** _{You're in your own POV now}_**

 ** _AYT I DID IT! A NEW CHAPTER! Sorry guys a lot has been happening lately and I couldn't get into writing._**

 ** _But now I am so I would really appreciate it if you can comment down your thoughts so far :3_**

 ** _If you're wondering what's up with the title for this chapter "Realization", here's why: Taro realizes that he ought to do more to win Ayano's heart_**

 ** _Budo realizes that his love for Ayano is stronger than friendship and he wants to do more_**

 ** _Ayano realizes that Budo saw what's underneath her skirt... XD_**

 ** _Nah... She realizes that she can control her body movements and break time's policy._**

 ** _Yea... This is getting too long so... Bye readers, Peace out~_**


	9. Chapter 9 A little Meeting

**_{Now looking at Budo Masuta's POV}_**

Will she actually get rid of Taro Yamada right here, right now?

I looked on over to Akane, she was still surprised to hear that Taro, from all students, would actually harm someone.

It seeked her interest.

She sat down on a stool facing us as we sat side by side on one of the beds facing her.

It's not necessary to be in the Nurse's office anymore. Ayano us fine, I believe that I was seeing things before.

Her expression was unreadable. Showing a mix of care, fright, curiosity and cockiness. Does she plan for such an event to happen?

Rumor has it that the Student Council uses mischievous ways to cause a scene, yet save it and make a good reputation for themselves. During the process, they can pick up dirt off of any student. Though this seems efficient, they are no different from students with bad reputations...

"Oh dear! Are you alright?! Is that the reason why you look like this?! Oh, you poor little one!" Akane shouted suddenly.

Crap, I zoned out in my thoughts. I didn't hear their conversation, at least now I can pay more attention to them.

"Oh n-no S-Senpai, it just got serious today! The stalking and threats happened on a daily basis, he just started harming us during Lunch!" Ayano exclaimed. She seems more livelier, scared, fragile. Like a typical high school schoolgirl. I can't put my finger on it but something seems off about Ayano.

"When did this started?" Akane asked, as if she is some professional psychologist. Taking down notes in a small notepad she carries around with her.

"When I started seeking interest in Budo-Senpai! Everytime I hang out with him!" She smiled and got closer to me, giving me a big, warm hug.

This was all so sudden. "Seeking interest in me"? The signs of affection. The joy I can see from her expression to her eyes. I can feel my face red again! Quickly, I wrapped my arms around her, embracing her warmth, I never want this to end. I never want to let her go.

"Aww... That's sweet." Akane commented. Her smile seems fake though.

Great, she just ruined the moment. Ayano broke free, but she continued held on to my hand. I accepted it and gave a shoulder hug to her.

I just realized how we just made the situation seem as if we're dating. My face is getting warmer again.

"Any ideas why Taro would be so interested in your relationship? Hmmm, Budo?" She asked keeping a smile, when she turned her head to my direction, it scared me.

A shiver went down my spine.

"Uh... Uh..." I begin to stutter. Should I be honest and tell her about the Friday business? Or keep it to myself and let Ayano handle this.

{Now looking at Ayano Aishi's POV}

I know why Budo-Senpai is stuttering.

He thinks I don't know of what knowledge he carries around.

Especially about the Friday Confession.

I know he knows everything, what I have told him was just a summary of not so important details but I know he knows everything.

But I need to help Budo.

"It's okay. Tell her. I know what you know everything. Tell her about the Friday Confession."

A huge shock of fright flooded his face.

He started mumbling words underneath his breath, all I can get from it is him continuously saying "No."

"Budo?" Akane questioned him, still waiting for his answer.

"Taro Yamada... He has threatened me too, he has choked and harmed me in... In multiple ways... B-But without Ayano near to see... He... He has told me that he has a crush on her but... I think he is fulfilling his love in the wrong way..." Budo said softly, only enough for the 3 of us to hear.

This was unlike Budo, I see Budo as a confident, heroic and sometimes cocky as a person. This was a side of Budo I never met, he seems traumatized, scared, as if his sanity was close to a breaking point.

Has Taro Yamada affect Budo that much? I swear, he must pay for what he have done to Budo. Akane spoke again, louder than Budo, she seems pleased to see Budo like this. I dislike her, she ought to be my final kill, she needs to be the sacrifice in my Revenge Plot.

"You brought up about a Friday Confession, can you explain about that a little bit more?"

Budo was about to speak, I cut him off and began to babble on, having a conversation is tiring but I would do anything for my best friend.

"Taro Yamada! I used to have a big crush on him. Um... Yeah, it took me around 10 weeks since school started to tell him about it. Uh... Two weeks ago, I confessed. Which was on Friday! Sadly, it ended with a rejection but that made me realize that I appreciate Budo's company more than his!" I rushed.

I took a glance on Budo, he seems happy and pleased that I took back the lead of the conversation. And then his face turned bright red. I hope I have done enough to make his realize that he wants to stay with me, he is my best friend and I'll do anything to protect him. I feel guilty for using Budo for my Revenge Plot, he is way more than just a tool. He's actually a friend, a good friend, my best friend.

"Interesting... Interesting..." She took down notes. "Well, I guess you two need to get back to class, I'll look over to this matter and observe Yamada's actions carefully. I wish you two safety and here are your lateness slips." She handed Budo and I each a lateness slips, I had forgotten that Student Council members could only have the maximum of 30 minutes to be late to class.

But now, there's a problem. A huge one. Any actions made by Budo and I would be observed by the Student Council members too, we need to be careful. I have to warn him.

"Alright then!" Budo said in that confident side of him, now that's the Budo I know.

"I'll walk you to your class Ayano." I nodded and stood up from my seat, waiting for Budo to lead the way. "Thank you, Akane-san!" I bowed as he and I left the room together. Akane nodded and proceeded to sum up her notes. He shutted the door behind us and we were left alone in the hallways.

"Shall we?" He asked me as he reached out his arm and showed the way to the stairs, a gentleman courtesy. I just chuckled at the childish side of him and started walking.

I catched up to me and started a conversation. "Hey, do you think the Student Council could really help us?" He asked. "I'm not sure, I believe not." I replied, I'm not really in the mood to talk.

"Why's that?" He questioned again while he moved himself a bit closer to me.

I am really not in the mood to talk but I will always make an effort to talk to Budo, "Although they have very serious duties, they are really lazy and are always slacking off- I mean, if they were actually serious in their duties, they would have found out about Taro Yamada's strange behavior a long time ago..."

I took a quick glace at Budo, he was paying very close attention to me. "I believe I can do a better job than them... But we both know that's impossible." I laughed about it- It's true though, Megami knows me and I can never be on the Student Council's team.

He stopped at his tracks, I took a few more steps before I stopped at my tracks too. I look back at Budo who was just standing there- looking defeated. "You... Can... Believe... Yourself..." That's all I can hear from him while he's muttering under his breath.

"Hm?" I hummed in thought.

In my surprise he rushed up to me as he gave me a big, warm hug.

He whispered near my ear, "You asked me if you can become a Student Council member not long ago... Of course you can, you'd be the best out of them all, my favorite out of them all. You'd be amazing on the team, just don't forget about me, don't forget about Martial Arts..."

I can hear a lump in his throat, returning the hug I thanked him. I looked over his shoulder and I saw something, something... Horrifying.

"Budo... Run." I ordered him.

He broke free from our hug and stared at me with confusion.

I gave him a look which he shouldn't have a doubt in what I said. The most serious face you'd ever see of me.

"Run and never look back... I'm sorry Budo. Stay safe."

He looked back and his eyes widened. He began running as his life depended on it.

I stood there, facing my fear and objective.

My Revenge Plot has came too soon. Way too soon.

clIfFhaNgEr

sorry i was inactive. School /


	10. Chapter 10 Ayano and Taro's Ending

**_Yandere Simulator Listening to my heart (Ayano's and Taro's Ending)_**

 _{Now looking at Ayano Aishi's POV}_

"Taro Yamada." I called out.

He came out of the Student Council's room with a murderous smile, he held a bloody tranquilizer. He has finally lost it.

"Hello, princess." He gave me a gentlemen courtesy, adressing me.

This lights started to flicker in the hallways. I wasn't scared.

"Looking for this?" He pulled out a notepad, one very familiar. Without a doubt and a second thought in mind, I knew it was Akane's notepad.

He threw it on the floor and the notepad slid on the slippery schoolfloor. It was on the page which had the notes of Budo's and our situation, it was hard to read with the bits of blood splashed all over the page.

"Why'd you make me seem so... Psychopathic?..." He grinned, holding the bloody tranquilizer close to him. "...I know you better than this Ayano..."

His voice echoed in the dark hallways of the flickering lights. The school atmosphere surely dropped a lot. I can feel it.  
"I see you really learned a lot Taro... A silent black out, that's really skilled of you." I commented. It's either play it safe or get on his level, either way he's going to lose. It's already a game over.

"Ah~ It makes my heart bleed with joy to hear you compliment me M'Lady~" he gushed. "No witnesses are needed for what I'm about to do."

I decided to play it safe, getting in the sight on the surveillance camera, I could get the whole school to be on my side when they see horror under the video footage. All the unsolved murders I committed weeks before could be all blamed on Taro Yamada. But I then realize that the surveillance cameras were off and disabled and I have a pretty good idea of who is behind that.  
"What are you going to do?" I asked him. All my sentences are direct and showing not a single spark of emotion.  
"My dear precious Ayano, why'd you let my rival run off?" Ignoring my question he started to proceed towards me, walking with stealth.

"You're ignoring me." I said, but I didn't care for his answer.

He is just in front of me, way too close to me. Personal space were violated between Taro and I, I could feel his breathing on my face. I don't like it.

I looked at his firm, examinaing his face. Taro surely looks different close up... A perfect face of a psychopath... A crazy mess... An understood side of somebody... It reminds me of... Me.

Suddenly, I feel a rush of emotions flooding through me from head to toe, that feeling which I used to called being "alive". I don't understand what this feeling is about. My heartbeat is fast. "Fear?" No, I am not scared of Taro. Or is it rather... "Love?" That same fast beating heartbeat, warmth and heat running on my face. This feeling is coming back to me again. But I don't understand... Why? I despise Taro Yamada, I want him dead. The last thing that I ever want is seeing him alive in front of my sight. My head is burning up with the thoughts of Taro Yamada, it gave me a headache needing to mention Taro as I plan my revenge plot, but doesn't my heart feel the same way? Does my heart and body really want to be with Taro Yamada? My mind is filled with hatred for Taro and is actually considering Budo for my liking, but my heart is still in consent for Taro, wanting Budo and I to be "just friends".  
Taro took my hand, "Oh my Ayano, you're face is burning up. I feel the love you're expressing... I feel the same way. Please princess, we can finally be together. A mistake to reject you and I am truly sorry. Please? Stay with me." Taro said softly with a strong amount of love and expression filled in his eyes. That calm, soothing voice. I feel safe although the atmosphere is dangerous.

My mind is blank, I'm letting my heart speak. Those thoughts of hatred for Taro were gone. That face of perfection and beauty I once see and went heads and heels over is now standing right in front of me, his eyes now filled with love for me, a perfect face with his lips looking as soft as cotton candy is now even in a much more beautiful state as I see him about to lose his sanity, those soft hands and once a fragile boy I yearn to protect has now matured and gotton stronger to even be willing to kill anyone who's in our way, my perfect version of Taro Yamada. A boy who wouldn't be called plain no more, a boy who is formed to be only for my liking. No other girls can possibly love Taro the way I do, nobody can ever understand and love someone who is just like me. Nobody can know a broken phsycopath better than me. Nobody can fully love a psychopath better than I can.

 _[Now looking at the Narrator's POV]_

Two psychopaths standing face to face alone in this dark hallway with flickering lights, one who's at the state of losing his sanity, calming down as he's able to be so close with his one love. One who has left her past behind with clean tracks and has a innocent facade of being a normal highschool girl stands in front of a boy she went crazy for. Both reflecting each other of what they used to be, exposing to see how far they'd come to be from being what's called normal to monsters, monsters who act to the society's liking of called normal.

Behind the psychopath that stood there were endless of dark hallways with flickering lights, blood stains that were leading up to his footprints, many students and teachers who were struck to sleep lays behind him. He's got clean hands and a clean uniform. He was Ayano's perfect angel in darkness.

Behind the one that seems to be an innocent schoolgirl with hidden years of emptiness with psychopathic behaviours stands there looking at the psychopathic version of her ex-crush, you see hallways still as bright as the daylight with stairs leading up to classrooms for joyous moments with friends and a great environment for learning. Nobody ever knew the demon that stands in the light. She was Taro's lovable demon.

A demon and an angel stares at each other with so much going through their heads, silence fills the whole school building, only the mere sounds of them breathing were heard.

 _{Now looking at Taro Yamada's POV}_

Dropping the tranquilizer, I broke the silence.

"I love you Ayano Aishi, would you please accept my love confession?" I asked her, bowing to her as I show my respect to my dear sweet princess.

Rising up, looking at the beauty that stands in front of me, tears started rolling down her cheeks, gently I used my thumb to wipe off her tears. I took a good look at my love, her beauty, her perfection. My everything.  
From there I slid my hand down on her cheek to hold her chin. Gently raising her head just a little bit up I looked at her lips, they looked so soft. I then made contact with her eyes, they were full of love, I didn't need to wait for her to answer, gently I put my head down for my lips to touch hers, I kissed her passionately letting my lips speak for all the love I have to give her. I released the kiss and looked at her, she was just at the moment of opening her eyes, her pupils were large all with so much love, her face burning up even more, I couldn't help blushing myself.

I removed my hand off of her chin and grabbed her hair, gently pushing her head to mine, and gave her another kiss, I won't ever forget the feeling of her soft lips. I used my other hand and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her closer to me, she wrapped her arms by my neck, it feels like there was nobody else to care for we were the only ones in the whole world. So this is what being on cloud 9 feels like.

Letting our lips continue to embrace our love for each other, I lead us to the side of the walls of our school building, grabbing her hair tie I pulled it out, having her ponytail falling down and exposing her gorgeous wavy hair down to her shoulder. Never releasing our kiss to get some air. We kept making out, I tried putting my tongue in between our kisses, each kiss getting more intense. Passionate. Stronger. We kissed for what seems to be about a good 3 minutes until she broke free and moaned, her voice was cute and high pitched. I want to hear her moan even more. She quickly realized that she was moaning so she sealed her mouth shut and looked at me with embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed my dear, let me hear more of it." I smiled and whispered to her.

Instead of her lips I went for her neck, I started kissing her neck with all that's in me, I want to give her everything that I have, show her all the love I have got for her. Kissing the side of her neck she grabbed a hold of my hair and started moaning.

The more I kissed her neck the louder she moaned, moving the collar of her uniform to hook on to her arm, exposing more skin for me to kiss. Her black bra strip is there blocking her beautiful smooth skin, sliding her bra strip away I continued kissing her neck to her shoulder. She unwrapped her arm around my neck and placed her hand on her chest, grabbing the collar of her uniform and revealing a bit of cleavage, she then used her hand to lead my head on where to kiss, right there on her chest. I gave all that I've got, licking the parts of her skin exposed. The louder she moaned, the happier I am.

She then used her hands to grab my face to look at her. "T-Taro... I-I love you." She said in embarrasment, without hesitation she dived in for a kiss on my lips. Making out with the girl I loved is the happiest I have been.

Then we heard loud footsteps, but we didn't care, still going on with our heated make out session.

"...Ayano?" A voice called out. Great, we've been interrupted.

We stopped our kissing session and looked at the person. It was Budo. Ayano was fixing up her uniform, trying to make it as if nothing is happening between us, staring at Budo. My strongest rival who interrupts between the love of me and my princess is now beaten right here, right now. He was eliminated from my game.

His face was in shock, he was as red as a tomato, tears started rolling down his cheeks. He weept softly to himself, I can see him shocked, angry, confused, sad, heartbroken.

I've been trying to eliminate my rival the wrong way. I shouldn't have been going after him physically, I should have went for where it hurts most. His heart, his feelings, his emotions. It can hurt him like crazy for months seeing how attatched he was to Ayano.  
"Give it up Budo, Ayano is mine. We're meant to be, looks like you've lost." I called out on him. He started running away, crying to his heart's content.

I looked at Ayano and sink in for another kiss of hers, but she budged. "B-Budo! Wait!" She called out after Budo and broke free from my touch. She ran after Budo and left me alone in the hallways.

Oh well, I'll let what my princess do whatever she desires if she wants to to make her happy just as long as her heart is with me.  
I'm just there alone in the hallways, dreaming about what would have gone down if there were no distractions, fantasizing about my sweet Ayano and her precious soft lips.

My phone rung, alerting me about my new notification. I checked my phone, it was Info-Chan.

 _[Now looking at Info-Chan's POV]_

I decided to text Taro, I have observed everything that went down from the corner if the school walls.

"Congratulations Taro, looks like my services are used up to great extent. Contacts are made and I'm available for any future connections. Pleasure doing business with you. -Info Chan" But it's not a victory yet.

He needs to greatly thank me for helping him throughout the two weeks. I need him to pay up for what I had done for him to get to Ayano.

"Thank you Info Chan, I'll pay up as soon as I can." He replied.

I need him to be clear of why he needs to be grateful and to pay the price for it.

"Helping you put the whole school to sleep without getting your own hands dirty was the hard part, you just had to act your part."

"How did you know that it'd make Ayano fall for me?" Taro's annoying, filled with confidence and not even interesting at all. I'd rather have Ayano be with Budo than him. I can see why. She wasn't wasting my services, she was being smart and realized her mistake that needs to change.

"Reflections of one's past is a very sensitive subject. Use it right and you can take any advantage of anyone."

"I see, but breaking in the locked up school building was hard! I did a lot too y'know."

"All you had to do is punch a faulty lock and the lock would fall off, you saw the lock as an obstacle for 10 minutes trying to punch it and getting hurt, that's weak and pathetic."

"Hey the lock is like good as new! I did the hard part for the both of us."

"I'd take 50 panty shots for tranquilizing the whole school, 15 for the unpaid information you have asked, 10 for reaching out for you and your sister to get you and Ayano a perfect ending and 20 for giving out stage effects on the school and the blood stains. I'd take 15 more for cleaning up the mess if you want and 5 for disability for the cameras so I wouldn't have footage of what you and Ayano did, letting curiosity get the best of me. Pay up."

"You're crazy. That's 115 panty shots. You're just making the prizes up high like that because I wasn't 'entertaining enough' as your client."

That was true but I went offline and decided to let him be, he'll come around. Until then, I'd be watching what happens outside between Ayano and Budo...

The ending? Not quite, but cLiFfHanGeRs. That's for reading, peace~


	11. UPDATE

Update!

I haven't been updating this series and I have just recently went through my work. And oh my, I can do S O much better.

Of course, I wouldn't delete this story just yet, but I would be making a new one (with the same storyline) but just with a few tweaks and constant update in chapters~

Thank you guys for your constant support! Your comments always make me smile and I hope you'd enjoy my new work as much as you had with this one :D

I won't be deleting this one so that you can come back maybe to see my first original idea I had for this and you can compare how my writing skills were since 2017

Oh gosh, I can't believe it had been 2 years XoX

So be sure to check out my new one :)

It'll be called: [Remake] Budo x Ayano x Taro, The Rejection

Happy Reading!


End file.
